A garota do quarto ao lado
by William McAboy
Summary: A vida de Harry era perfeita. Tinha pais incríveis, um super melhor amigo, uma namorada maravilhosa, e ainda era um dos garotos mais populares da escola. Tudo ia bem em seu último ano do colegial se não fosse a chegada de alguém que faz sua vida mudar completamente. Fanfic de Pink Potter adaptada na versão de William McAboy.
1. Capitulo 1

**E ai pessoal, tudo bem com vocês? espero que ainda gostem de ler fanfics depois de tanto tempo que se passou, pois tenho mais uma aqui para vocês.**

**Antes de tudo, gostaria de dizer que esta história não é minha, é da maravilhosa autora Pink Potter. Também gostaria de dizer que meu contrato acabou, pois esta é a ultima fanfiction dela que eu adapto. Quem sabe num futuro próximo eu consiga entrar em contato com ela, caso esteja interessado numa história né. Mas acredito que "amor por correspondência", "estarei sempre em seu coração" e esta que agora vai ser lida por vocês que se chama "a garota do quarto ao lado", me deixou satisfeito.**

**Vamos para a história...**

**Se passa no Brasil, onde neste universo é um pais sem corrução, rico, onde existe uma política limpa, o sistema de transporte público não é um caos, a policia funciona e realmente toma atitudes contra a criminalidade, a educação é de qualidade e a saúde também. Hermione sai de Londres, se muda para o Brasil em um programa de intercâmbio e vai parar na casa dos Potter, onde conhece Harry; um garoto que descorda totalmente da ideia dela passar o ano em sua casa e a trata como uma intrusa. Até que num certo dia, ele necessita da ajuda dela para que sua boa vida continue, e de repente, um sentimento surge entre os dois.**

**Muito bem... Obrigado a todos aqueles que vão acompanhar a história, boa leitura :)**

* * *

**1) Capítulo 1**

* * *

**O despertador tocou às 06:00 da manhã anunciando-o que já estava na hora de acordar; o sono, contudo, ainda o dominava, como fazia todas as manhãs. Harry desligou o aparelho, porém seus olhos permaneceram fechados. Dez minutos depois, alguém bateu à sua porta.**

**- Harry, se não acordar agora vai chegar atrasado no colégio. - uma mulher de meia idade entrou no quarto.**

**- Já estou acordado, mãe! – disse ele sonolento.**

**- Claro! Eu quis dizer que se não abrir seus olhos agora mesmo e se arrumar para o colégio, chegará atrasado! – a mulher sorriu.**

**- Está bem, estou levantando! – Harry suspirou e abriu os olhos enquanto ouvia os passos de sua mãe se afastarem de seu quarto.**

**Se levantou num pulo e rumou para o banheiro. Sem precisar de muito tempo para se aprontar, logo estava descendo as escadas para o café da manhã.**

**- Bom dia, querido! – Lílian cumprimentou o filho enquanto servia um copo de suco.**

**- Grande jogo hoje! Vale o título do campeonato de verão, não é? – Tiago perguntou.**

**- Sim! Esse é o jogo mais importante do ano, até agora! – respondeu Harry.**

**- Vocês vão vencer! – Tiago incentivou - Não vou poder estar lá, mas te desejo toda a sorte.**

**- Obrigado pai! - agradeceu o garoto.**

**- Melhor você ir – Lílian olhou para o relógio.**

**- Tem razão! Até mais tarde... – Harry se levantou, colocou a mochila nas costas e andou apressadamente para fora.**

* * *

******O sol brilhava lá fora, embora o verão já tivesse acabado.**

**Harry seguiu para a casa dos Weasleys, onde se encontraria com sua namorada, Gina Weasley, e talvez Rony, Fred e George Weasley, seus melhores amigos, que provavelmente ainda estariam de castigo por terem levado uma suspensão na semana passada. ****Ao passar em frente à casa, lá estavam eles à sua espera.**

**- Bom dia, querido! – Gina o beijou nos lábios.**

**- E aí, Harry! – Rony o cumprimentou, seguido por Fred e George; eles não pareciam muito contentes.**

**- Ainda de castigo, não é? – Harry perguntou.**

**- Sim! Mamãe está uma fera! – Fred falou desanimado, com uma cara sonolenta.**

**- Claro! Quem mandou serem tão estúpidos? – Gina falou em tom de repreensão.**

**- Será que podemos não falar mais sobre isso? – Rony pediu, fazendo Harry sorrir.**

**Os garotos ficaram conversando o caminho todo sobre o jogo de futebol; o que não agradou Gina nem um pouco, pois ela detestava esportes. Mas a festa que estava organizada, caso levassem o título, fez com que o assunto ficassem muito mais agradável.**

**Quando chegaram em frente ao portão da escola, Rony, Fred e George se despediram de Harry e Gina e foram para uma roda de amigos, onde estavam Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Simas Finningan e Dino Thomas.**

**O casal não perdeu tempo. Harry e Gina foram logo para um dos muros do jardim da escola e começaram a trocar, beijos e carícias; escondidos atrás de uma das arvores que haviam ali.**

**- Humm... Eu te amo, Harry! - Gina encarou o garoto nos olhos.**

**Harry não disse nada, agarrou ela pela cintura com uma certa força e a beijou mais uma vez, fazendo a ruiva esquecer da resposta dele.**

**Ele não podia responder àquela frase, embora soubesse que logo Gina cansaria de falar e não obter resposta. Contudo, ele não se sentia seguro para dizer aquelas palavras; não ainda. Gostava bastante da namorada, mas não tinha certeza se era amor.**

* * *

**Havia sido um dia totalmente normal na salas de aula, todos estudaram e fizeram suas tarefas. Até que finalmente o ultimo sinal tocou e todos já sabiam o que viria pela frente; o jogo finalmente iria começar. Viela de Ouro x Prudentão.**

**O capitão Oliver Wood, Harry, Rony, Fred, George, Draco, Simas, Dino e Neville jogavam pelo Viela de ouro; o time oficial da escola. Por incrível que pareça, Neville Longbottom, que era considerado meio lento, estava fazendo grandes defesas e já salvou o time umas duas vezes; porém não foi o suficiente, pois o placar já estava um à zero para o Prudentão.**

**O primeiro tempo acabou e os dois times foram para os vestiários.**

**- Precisamos mudar o placar. – Oliver comentou olhando para os outros jogadores; ele era o capitão do time - Qual é o problema? Nós podemos vencer!**

**Em seguida o técnico Severo Snape entrou no vestiário e todos os jogadores foram se sentar.**

**- Afinal, o que é que vocês estão fazendo lá? - O homem questionou em tom reprovador e zangado - Se não fosse pelo Longbottom, nós estaríamos perdendo de três à zero. Onde já se viu um goleiro ser o principal jogador em campo? Isso é inaceitável! - Em seguida, Snape voltou sua atenção para Draco e Dino - Vocês são armadores de meio campo, e não atacantes! O Potter estava em posição legal, livre de marcação; e onde estavam vocês para armarem as jogadas? Está fora do jogo Sr. Thomas, o senhor conseguiu me irritar pela última vez.**

**- Mas Sr. Snape, não pode fazer isso... - Dino ia se justificar, mas foi cortado.**

**- Posso e vou fazer! - Snape falou em tom autoritário - Espero que o Sr. Collin Creevey esteja pronto para entrar.**

**Collin estava com um expressão um pouco nervosa, mas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.**

**Alguns minutos depois, os times estavam de volta para o segundo tempo. O técnico Snape havia feito todas as três substituições do jogo, os jogadores que saíram foram Simas Finningan, Dino Thomas e George Weasley, para a entrada de outros três jogadores. ****Foi então que a partida mudou. O Viela de ouro começou a marcar em grupo e a puxar contra-ataques. Com um gol de Harry aos 23:00 do segundo tempo; entrando na área em profundidade e chutando cruzado para o canto da rede, o time empatou. Depois, aos 38:00 minutos, o Viela de Ouro virou o jogo pra cima do Prudentão numa cobrança de escanteio; Fred Weasley marcou de cabeça. Final Viela de Ouro 2x1 Prudentão.**

**Harry nem podia acreditar que finalmente o time conseguira o título daquele ano, sendo que não chegar nem às semi-finais durante 3 anos seguidos; realmente haviam se superado. Cumprimentou os companheiros de time, e comemorou o quanto possível.**

* * *

**Eram quase oito horas da noite quando Harry chegou em casa.**

**- Cheguei – o garoto avisou assim que entrou em casa. Correu todo animado e sorridente para as escadas, mas parou ao ouvir sua mãe chamar.**

**- Ei! calma querido! - pediu a mulher - Como foi o jogo?**

**- Fomos campeões! vencemos o campeonato! - Harry falou agitado - Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar; hoje eu tocar na festa de comemoração.**

**- Harry! Precisamos conversar! - avisou Lilian.**

**- Agora não dá! - respondeu ele terminado de subir as escadas e sumindo da vista de Lilian.**

**Quando o relógio marcou exatamente 18:20 da tarde, Draco havia estacionado o carro em frente à casa dos Potter, buzinando para avisar que chegou; estavam com ele Rony, Fred, George e Neville.**

**Harry saiu correndo pela porta da frente e entrou no carro.**

**Lilian saiu para fora e ficou encarando o grupo de rapazes.**

**- Até logo mãe! - Harry acenou para a mulher e em seguida o carro saiu.**

**A festa de comemoração seria na escola, haveria bastante comida, bebida, enfeites, luzes, dança e principalmente musica; seria uma festa pra arrebentar com qualquer desânimo.**

**Quando os garotos chegaram, não havia nenhum aluno; apenas funcionários, pois ainda era cedo, então pegaram seus instrumentos e foram se organizar na grande quadra de basquete, onde iria ocorrer a festa. Chegando lá, encontraram com alguns funcionários e professores que ajudavam na organização do evento, terminarem de montar um tipo de estrutura onde o grupo tocaria; uma espécie de tablado de madeira. ****Já a mesa estava sendo organizada pelas professoras e algumas alunas que se ofereceram.**

**Quando tudo já estava pronto, os alunos, os visitantes e os acompanhantes chegavam aos poucos; já estava na hora de iniciar a festa.**

**Harry, Rony, Fred, George, Draco e Neville subiram no tablado com seus instrumentos e se organizaram. O grupo estava composto da seguinte forma: Harry (pandeiro), Rony (surdo e tamborim), Fred (banjo), George (cavaco), Draco (rebolo) e Neville (repique de mão).**

**George começou a tocar seu cavaco puxando uma levada de partido alto, logo depois seu irmão Fred acrescentou o banjo para firmar, em seguida, Harry, Draco e Neville acompanharam a levada e o samba havia começado.**

**Gina estava na mesa servindo refrigerante em um copo, quando de repente ouviu um garoto chamá-la; era Marcos Flint, um garoto que sempre ficava cobiçando a ruiva, mas nunca teve coragem de se aproximar dela.**

**- Oi Weasley, quer dançar? - ele convidou.**

**- Não, obrigado! - ela recusou - Estou acompanhada!**

**- De quem? - Marcos perguntou - Vi você sozinha até agora.**

**- Meu namorado está ali. - Gina apontou para o tablado, onde Harry estava tocando.**

**- Quero ver todo mundo na palma da mão... Não palma da mão! - Fred chamou a platéia, que começaram a bater na palma da mão no ritmo da música.**

_**- "Vai pro lado de lá... Vai pro lado de lá... **__**Vai pro lado de lá, vai sambar! Me leva pro lado de lá..."**_

**O grupo cantou o verso duas vezes e Harry fez um belo corte com o pandeiro. Logo depois continuaram a música.**

_**- "Segunda feira, terça feira, quarta feira, quinta feira, sexta feira, sábado de aleluia... Se eu pegar o cavaco e o compadre no banjo, o samba continua. Oh..."**_

**Quando todos começaram a cantar novamente o refrão da música, Rony começou a fazer o surdo, e o balanço do samba ficou mais envolvente.**

**__****- "Vai pro lado de lá... Vai pro lado de lá... **_**Vai pro lado de lá, vai sambar! Me leva pro lado de lá..."**_

******Harry começou a fazer os cortes e viradas com o pandeiro e enquanto o grupo cantava o refrão, ele versava conforme o ritmo da música.**

_******- "Menina me leva, que eu vou... Menina me leva pro céu... Me dá um beijo na boca com gosto de mel."**_

**__****- "Vai pro lado de lá... Vai pro lado de lá... **_**Vai pro lado de lá, vai sambar! Me leva pro lado de lá..."**_

**************Várias garotas sambavam na pista de dança e eram cobiçadas por muitos garotos.**

**__****- Menina me chama, que eu vou... Menina me chama também... Menina, se eu for do teu lado, não tem pra ninguém."**

**__********__****- "Vai pro lado de lá... Vai pro lado de lá... **_**Vai pro lado de lá, vai sambar! Me leva pro lado de lá..."**_

* * *

**Era quase 11:00 da noite quando Harry chegou em casa. Após ter tocado por mais de 4 horas, ele ainda foi comer alguma coisa com Gina à sós em uma lanchonete; estava totalmente cansado e só queria ir pra cama dormir.**

**- Mãe, pai... Cheguei! - ele avisou após passar pela porta e entrar em casa.**

**- Estamos na sala de jantar, Harry – ouviu a voz de sua mãe ****- E então, querido... Como foi a festa? – Lílian perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto servia Tiago com uma xícara de café.**

**- Foi ótimo! Pena vocês não poderem ir. – Harry sorriu, mas parou ao perceber**** seus pais estranhamente tensos ****- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou estudando as expressões dos pais.**

**- Harry! Filho... – Lílian levantou e caminhou até o garoto.**

**- Temos uma ótima notícia! – Tiago falou rápido, se levantando.**

**- E o que seria? – ele perguntou um pouco desconfiado; Lílian e Tiago estavam com sorrisos estranhos.**

**- Lembra que nos inscrevemos no programa de intercâmbio? Caso você quisesse estudar em outro país? – Lílian questionou.**

**- Sim, claro! Mas eu desisti da idéia. – Harry falou não entendendo onde queriam chegar.**

**- A partir do momento que nós poderíamos escolher uma família para você conviver... Outros também poderiam escolher a nossa casa para morar... – seu pai disse – E... Bem... Uma família Britânica nos escolheu!**

**- O QUÊ? – Harry arregalou os olhos.**

**- Amanhã, provavelmente à tarde, teremos uma pessoa a mais na nossa casa – Lílian contou.**

**- Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo. - Harry falou totalmente desacreditado.**

**- Não estamos, Harry! – Tiago ficou sério – Olha, filho... - ele entrelaçou a mão no ombro de Harry caminhou com ele até a sala para se sentarem no sofá - Sei que não será fácil para você, nem para nós. Vamos nos sentir desconfortáveis no início, mas nós demos nossa palavra. E se desejamos que uma família te recebesse de braços abertos lá, precisamos fazer o mesmo.**

**- Mas pai... Lembra-se por que eu desisti de ir morar fora? Porque eu amo a _minha_ família, e não queria que nada mudasse... - Harry começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.**

**- Mudanças são necessárias! – Lílian lembrou – Poderemos ganhar muito com essa mudança.**

**- Eu não vejo como eu poderia ganhar algo com um estranho vivendo na mesma casa que eu. – o garoto ficou visivelmente contrariado.**

**- Então tente, ao menos, não pensar só em você. Imagine no quanto ela poderá ganhar vivendo num outro país, o quanto poderá aprender e... - Tiago começou a falar, mas dessa vez Harry o interrompeu.**

**- Espera um pouco... "Ela"? – o garoto olhou de sua mãe para seu pai.**

**- Sabemos que é incomum, mas nós te demos uma boa educação, saberá respeitar a moça. - afirmou Thiago - Além disso, você tem namorada.**

**- PAI! Não fale como se eu fosse me atirar para essa garota; Eu nem a conheço! – Harry protestou.**

**- Seu pai não quis dizer que faria isso, apenas explicou do por quê não vimos problemas em aceitar a Hermione. – a ruiva falou.**

**- Quando é que vocês vão falar que é tudo uma piada? - Harry perguntou impaciente -Não podem estar falando sério, não podemos ter uma garota aqui em casa – ele parecia decidido.**

**Lílian olhou para Tiago, suspirando em seguida.**

**- O vôo dela chega por volta das quatro, espero que esteja aqui para recebê-la. – a mulher avisou.**

**Logo em seguida, o casal deu de costas e seguiram para a escada.**

**- Não pensem que serei amigo dessa garota. – Harry se levantou indignado encarando os pais, que estavam de costas para ele.**

**- Harry, eu falei sério quando disse sobre estar aqui para recebê-la. – seu pai o encarou – E não vamos permitir que seja mal educado com ela, você entendeu?**

**Harry não falou nada, apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça enquanto encarava seu pai. Logo em seguida deu de costas e saiu da sala apressadamente.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**2) Capítulo 2**

* * *

**Harry acordou de mal-humor no dia seguinte. Ao tentar desligar ****o despertador**** acabou derrubando o aparelho no chão e o quebrando.**

**- Droga! - ele resmungou enquanto pegava o objeto quebrado no chão. Logo em seguida, caminhou para o banheiro e se arrumou sem vontade alguma.**

**Harry desceu para tomar o café da manhã como sempre fazia e encontrou sua mãe fazendo um suco e seu pai lendo o jornal como de costume. "Amanhã não será mais assim, porque uma intrusa estará em minha casa!", disse em pensamento ao ver os pais à mesa.**

**- Bom dia!– Lílian cumprimentou sorrindo.**

**O garoto não respondeu, apenas sentou na cadeira e começou a colocar suco em seu copo.**

**- Harry, não pode ficar sem falar conosco para sempre. – Tiago alertou, mas o garoto fingiu não ouvi-lo – Tenho certeza que com o tempo vai...**

**- Será que podem não falar sobre isso? – Harry pediu irritado – Não deu para perceber que estou tentando esquecer que essa garota?**

**- Acho meio difícil esquecer que teremos alguém morando conosco, Harry. Ela não é invisível! – Lilian advertiu.**

**- Será invisível para mim! - Harry respondeu.**

**- Harry Potter, eu não admito que destrate a garota. – a mulher levantou a voz, o que fez Harry perceber que tinha ido longe demais. A culpa, entretanto, não era dele, e sim dos pais por terem aceitado conviver com uma estranha.**

**- Não vou destratá-la, vou fingir que ela não existe. Assim essa garota não se sentirá no direito de interferir em minha vida! – falou o garoto.**

**Lílian suspirou cansada, e olhou para Tiago.**

**- Duvido que ela vá querer interferir em sua vida, mas não poderá fingir que Hermione não existe, simplesmente porque ela estudará na mesma escola que você e... – Tiago parou de falar ao ver ****Harry engasgando com o suco.**

**- O QUÊ? – questionou levemente pálido – Ah não!**

**- Onde pensou que ela estudaria? - Lilian perguntou como se fosse óbvio - Já acertei tudo ontem na escola e não viram problemas em aceitá-la. Hermione fala fluentemente nossa língua e estará na mesma classe que você.**

**- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! – Harry suspirou cansado.**

**- Harry, não é o fim do mundo! – Tiago disse.**

**- Talvez não, mas adivinhem só... Eu nem conheço essa garota ainda e eu já a odeio. – Harry levantou da mesa, pegou sua mochila, caminhou apressadamente até a porta e saiu, deixando seus pais sozinhos****.**

* * *

**- Nossa, cara... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rony perguntou enquanto caminhavam para a sala de aula.**

**- Não! Não aconteceu nada! – Harry respondeu irritado.**

**- Como nada? - Questionou Rony - Eu te conheço!**

**- Problemas lá em casa. - Harry respondeu.**

**- Ah! Sua mãe está pegando no seu pé novamente porque você está indo mal na escola, né? - perguntou Rony.**

**- Não! Ela ainda não sabe disso. – Harry respondeu rapidamente, tentando cortar o assunto. Quando Lílian descobrisse que estava indo mal nos exames, no mínimo o mataria.**

**- Ela ainda não sabe? - Rony perguntou surpreso.**

**- Não! Minha mãe tem assuntos mais importantes no momento. – Harry comentou com raiva, lembrando-se da garota.**

**- Se eu fosse você não demorava muito para contar; Minha mãe descobriu ontem, quando Gina deixou escapar que já havíamos recebido os boletins. Ela também soube que além de tirar notas baixas, eu estava guardando o boletim há uma semana aumentou meu castigo em um mês. Maldição! – reclamou Rony.**

**- Pelo menos você não vai ter que sobreviver com uma estranha! – Harry murmurou.**

**- O quê? - Rony perguntou sem entender.**

**- Nada! – Harry respondeu.**

**Nesse momento o professor chegou e a conversa acabou sendo encerrada.**

* * *

**As aulas acabaram às três e meia da tarde, e ao sair da escola, Harry se encontrou Gina a sua espera nos portões. A ruiva o abraçou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Ainda envolvida nos braços de Harry, ela sorriu.**

**- Vamos sair? - Gina convidou.**

**- Ham... Hoje não Gina, Não posso! – recusou ele.**

**Ambos começaram a caminhar. A ruiva não parecia muito contente com a expressão do namorado.**

**- Por que? – ela perguntou.**

**- Tenho que estar em casa em alguns minutos, meus pais querem falar comigo. - Harry respondeu tentando ser o mais discreto possível, odiaria que Gina soubesse que uma outra garota estaria dividindo um teto com ele.**

**- Então eu vou com você e... - Ela começou a fala, mas foi cortada por ele.**

**- NÃO! – Harry gritou totalmente preocupado.**

**Gina o olhou, assustada.**

**- Por que não? - Ela questionou novamente - Depois que conversar com seus pais, podemos sair.**

**- É que... Meus pais não estão muito contentes comigo. - Harry lembrou de suas notas e agradeceu aos céus por suas notas estarem baixas, seus pais iriam matá-lo, mas pelo menos, Gina não ficaria sabendo sobre aquela maldita garota ****- Por causa das minhas notas.**

**- Entendo! Mamãe ficou uma féra com o Rony. – ela deu um sorriso, depois o beijou.**

**- Mas depois que eu conversar com eles, eu posso passar na sua casa para darmos uma volta. – Harry sugeriu.**

**- Você não ficou de castigo? – perguntou desconfiada.**

**- Não! Quer dizer... Fiquei! Mas o castigo começa semana que vem. – Harry falou com os olhos meio arregalados e suspirando meio preocupado.**

**Gina não parecia muito convencida.**

**- Tudo bem! Não posso reclamar! – Por fim ela acreditou.**

**- Ótimo! Vou te deixar em casa! – Harry entrelaçou sua mão à dela e seguiram para o carro.**

**Quando Harry chegou em casa, notou que faltavam apenas dez minutos para às quatro horas, e como a casa estava vazia, supôs que os pais ainda estavam no aeroporto. Subiu e caminhou para seu quarto, mas percebeu quando viu a porta ao lado aberta. Seu queixo caiu. Haviam preparado justamente o quarto ao lado para a garota.**** Por que não podiam colocá-la no quarto do andar de baixo? Então lembrou - se que o quarto de baixo estava em reforma. Por que não colocá-la no sótão, no porão, na garagem? Não, Tinha que ser justamente no quarto ao lado dele. Resmungou para si mesmo, e acabou entrando no aposento.**

**Era um quarto de hóspedes, pouco usado. Reparou que o quarto estava limpo e havia novas roupas de cama. Sobre a escrivaninha havia alguns livros, que imaginou ter sido colocado por Lílian. Uma poltrona branca ficava perto da cama, e no pequeno banheiro encontrou toalhas bem arrumadas. Estava tudo impecável. Um barulho de automóvel chamou sua atenção. Harry revirou os olhos, e após respirar fundo, decidiu descer.**

**- Harry? – era a voz de Lílian – Está em casa, querido?**

**- Sim, estou descendo! – respondeu desanimado.**

**- Estamos na sala! – Tiago alertou.**

**Sem pressa, Harry caminhou até os pais.**

**- Filho, essa é Hermione Granger! – Lílian estava ao lado de uma garota que deveria ter 1,60 de altura. Seus olhos eram castanhos e sua pele muito branca.**

**- Olá, Harry! – ela parecia nervosa, e sorriu envergonhada.**

**- Oi – Harry respondeu secamente, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para sua mãe – Eu preciso passar na casa da Gina, está bem? Até mais tarde! - ele deu as costas e caminhou até a porta.**

**- Harry Potter, volte aqui agora mesmo! – a voz de Tiago não parecia nada contente.**

**Harry parou e deu meia volta, voltando ao encontro dos pais e da garota.**

**- Perdoe-o, Hermione! – a mulher sorriu desconsertada – Harry deve estar ansioso para encontrar a namorada.**

**- Exatamente! Gina está me esperando! – Harry já ia dar meia-volta, mas foi impedido novamente.**

**- Gina vai ter que esperar um pouco mais – Lilian falou.**

**- Não! Está tudo bem! – a garota deu um sorriso tímido – Eu... Eu não quero atrapalhar o encontro dele.**

**- Não se preocupe, meu bem! Será um prazer para Harry nos ajudar com a bagagem. – Lílian disse.**

**O garoto fez uma cara cansada e totalmente murcha e antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, em seguida, Tiago o puxou da sala e os dois foram pegar as malas que estavam no carro lá do lado de fora**

**– Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. - Lilian entrelaçou o braço nos ombros de Hermione e ambas subiram as escadas.**

**Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da casa.**

**- Você foi muito mal-educado, Harry! Não foi essa a educação que lhe demos. – Tiago estava sério e irritado.**

**- Não pedi para vocês trazerem ela pra cá. – Harry resmungou enquanto pegava uma das malas no porta-malas do carro.**

**- Olha como fala! - repreendeu Tiago - Esse assunto já esta encerrado. Ela está aqui e acabou!**

**- Que droga, pai! O senhor viu como ela é? Tinha que ser justamente uma nerd esquisita? - Harry reclamou novamente.**

**- Se você repetir isso, eu juro que vai levar um tapa; já que não adianta falar com educação, vou resolver com um belo safanão em você. - Tiago ameaçoi irado.**

**Harry percebeu que havia novamente ido longe demais. ****Tiago fechou a mala do carro com força e ambos seguiram para dentro de casa.**

**- Ah... E vocês também tinham que colocá-la no quarto ao lado, não é? – questionou irritado.**

**- Não queria que a colocássemos no porão, queria? - Thiago perguntou retóricamente.**

**- No sótão! – Harry falou, mas ao ver que Tiago bufou de raiva, decidiu que deveria ficar calado. Ia sugerir ainda a garagem, mas achou que a paciência do pai já havia se esgotado.**

**- Aqui estão as bagagens. – o homem avisou.**

**- Obrigado! – Hermione agradeceu.**

**- Você quer ajuda para desarrumar as malas? – Lílian perguntou.**

**- Não precisa, mas agradeço! - Hermione falou grata.**

**- Estamos lá embaixo! O que precisar, basta chamar, está bem? – a mulher sorriu.**

**- Certo! Mais uma vez obrigada por me receberem. – Hermione agradeceu novamente, o que fez Lílian e Tiago ficarem ainda mais contentes.**

**- Pronto! Será que eu posso sair agora? – Harry questionou impaciente sentado no sofá da sala.**

**- Estamos muito chateados com sua atitude, Harry. – a ruiva disse.**

**- Isso é porque não ouviu do que ele a chamou. – Tiago olhou feio para o garoto.**

**- Do que ele a chamou? – ela quis saber.**

**- Nerd esquisita! – o marido contou, deixando Lílian chocada.**

**– Hermione não é uma nerd esquisita, ela é uma garota educada e estudiosa; Talvez devesse se espelhar nela! - a mulher defendeu a garota.**

**- Sem chances! – Harry respondeu.**

**- Bom... Hermione poderia ajudar-lhe nos estudos. – Tiago comentou.**

**- Não preciso de ajuda; Tampouco dessa garota! – Harry afirmou.**

**- Está sendo infantil, meu filho! Precisa amadurecer. – Lílian disse – Pode achar que estamos errados, mas tenho certeza que a vinda de Hermione acrescentará algo em nossas vidas.**

**- Que seja... Posso sair agora? – Harry pediu impaciente.**

**- Vai logo! – Tiago o liberou.**

**Harry se levantou e caminhou até a porta, mas antes que abrisse a porta, Lílian o chamou.**

**- Harry! - a voz dela foi ouvida pelo garoto**

**- Sim? – Harry atendeu ainda de costas, com o rosto virado para sua mãe.**

**- Esteja aqui para o jantar! – sua mãe avisou ****- Por favor, querido – ela pediu com uma expressão cansada.**

**- Está bem! – o garoto percebeu que seus pai estavam ficando exaustos e chateados, então decidiu cooperar; apenas dessa vez. Logo depois, abriu a porta e saiu.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**3) Capítulo 3**

* * *

**Como sua mãe pedira, Harry voltou para casa a tempo para o jantar. Quando chegou, ****rumou para seu quarto torcendo para não encontrar a tal Hermione, questionava-se onde a garota estaria. Passou pela porta do quarto dela, a qual estava fechada. Parou por vários instantes, mirando apenas a porta, tentando imaginar o que ela estaria fazendo. "Provavelmente lendo um livro chato de física!", disse a si mesmo. Deu um suspiro desgostoso, e ia voltar a andar, quando a porta foi aberta.**

**- Oh! O-oi, Harry! – ela parecia surpresa ao vê-lo ali.**

**- Oi! – Harry respondeu friamente. Como a porta permanecia aberta, ele aproveitou para dar uma olhada no quarto. Não estava muito diferente de antes, mas agora havia nele diversos livros e objetos pessoais dela.**

**- Eu já terminei de arrumar minhas coisas e... - Hermione foi interrompida.**

**- Ok! – Harry falou baixo e totalmente desinteressado no que ouvia dela. Logo em seguida, se virou e caminhou mais para o fundo do corredor, onde ficava seu quarto.**

**- Vou descer e ver se sua mãe precisa de ajuda. – disse ela, mas ele entrou no quarto e simplesmente bateu a porta, deixando-a sozinha ali.**

**Hermione deu um suspiro cheio de frustração. Os pais de Harry eram maravilhosos, mas ficara bem claro que o garoto era totalmente contra a presença dela naquela casa. Talvez devesse se mudar, havia uma família não muito longe dali que não tinham filhos; eles eram a segunda opção de Hermione, caso os Potter não aceitassem o pedido dela. Ainda envolvida em seus pensamentos, caminhou até a cozinha.**

**- A senhora precisa de ajuda com o jantar? – Hermione perguntou.**

**- Ah não, querida! – Lílian sorriu – O jantar já está pronto. ****Será que você poderia chamar o Tiago e o Harry?**

**- Claro! – Hermione ****sorriu antes de sair da cozinha. Encontrou Tiago na sala – Sr. Potter... O jantar será servido.**

**- Já estou indo! – ele respondeu. Hermione já ia chamar Harry, quando Tiago a chamou de volta.**

**- Hermione? - o homem chamou.**

**- Sim? – ela voltou para encará-lo.**

**- Não precisa me chamar de senhor Potter. – ele sorriu – Pode me chamar de Tiago. E tenho certeza que Lílian prefere ser chamada pelo nome também.**

**- Tem certeza? - Hermione perguntou meia desacreditada.**

**- Claro, querida! Pode ir agora. – Tiago a liberou.**

**Hermione sorriu, balançou a cabeça positivamente e s****ubiu as escadas, animada. Podia ver que os Potter estavam se esforçando para deixá-la à vontade. Seria uma pena se tivesse que deixá-los por causa de Harry. Parou em frente à porta do quarto dele e bateu.**

**- O que foi? – Harry perguntou ao abrir a porta e encará-la com uma expressão séria.**

**- Sua mãe pediu para chamá-lo, o jantar está pronto. – ela avisou.**

**- Já vou descer! - Harry respondeu friamente.**

**- Está bem! – ela o olhou uma última vez, antes de se afastar.**

* * *

**Quando Harry chegou à mesa, todos já estavam todos sentados. Sem dar uma palavra, ele sentou na cadeira ao lado de Hermione e, silenciosamente, começou a se servir.**

**- Harry, querido... Não acha que a escola está demorando demais para entregar o boletim? – Lílian quebrou o silêncio.**

**O garoto faz uma cara de preocupação e entreabre a boca pra dizer alguma coisa:**

**- Ah mãe... A senhora sabe que eles sempre demoram... – Harry fingiu um pequeno sorriso.**

**- É verdade, mas suas provas foram a mais de duas semanas. – ela insistiu.**

**Hermione olhou para Harry, e ergueu a sobrancelha. "Com certeza ele está mentindo!" ela pensou.**

**- Não precisa se preocupar, logo eles devem estar entregando as notas. – disse Harry.**

**- Hermione, acredito que você perdeu alguns assuntos importantes. Então, se precisar de alguma ajuda para se situar nas aulas, é só procurar o Harry, está bem? – a ruiva sugeriu.**

**- OK! – a garota sorriu, mas sentiu que Harry não aprovou aquela sugestão. Ela faria o máximo para não precisar da ajuda dele.**

**- Você não me parece o tipo de garota que precisa de ajuda nos estudos. – aquele comentário de Harry saiu quase como um deboche.**

**Hermione sentiu as bochechas corarem.**

**- Tem razão! Faço mais o tipo de garota que ajuda os outros com os estudos. – ela olhou desafiadoramente para Harry.**

**- O que está sugerindo? – Harry questionou quase irritado.**

**Lílian e Tiago trocaram um olhar cúmplice, mas nada disseram. A mulher até tinha um sorriso discreto dos lábios.**

**- Nada! Você fez um comentário, e eu concordei. – Hermione sorriu.**

**Harry bufou de raiva e voltou a jantar; não deu mais uma palavra. "Quem ela pensa que é?", questionava-se mentalmente. ****Antes de todos terminarem o jantar, o garoto terminou primeiro e deixou a mesa, rumando totalmente estressado para seu quarto e deixando os três ali sozinhos.**

**Hermione ficou para ajudar Lilian e Thiago à organizar tudo, logo depois foi para seu quarto foi para seu quarto também. ****Ligou para os pais e contou como tinha sido seu primeiro contato com aquela família; entretanto, ela preferiu omitir que Harry não estava nada contente com sua chegada. Era a primeira vez que ficava tão longe dos pais e já estava morrendo de saudade. Desligou o telefone e mirou por alguns instantes o porta-retratos de sua família que havia colocado ao lado da cama. Pensou em ler um pouco antes de dormir, mas estava cansada por causa da viagem. Então, apenas trocou de roupa e deitou.**

* * *

**Hermione acordou ao ouvir o despertador, desligou o aparelho e levantou; não queria chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia. Tomou banho e vestiu-se. Em menos de meia hora estava saindo do quarto. Encontrou Lílian batendo na porta de Harry.**

**- Bom dia! – a garota cumprimentou.**

**- Nossa... Já está pronta? – a mulher sorriu, surpresa - Quem dera se Harry fosse tão pontual como você.**

**- As aulas não começam às oito horas? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Sim! Mas estou tão acostumada a ver Harry saindo daqui em cima da hora... - Lilian disse em tom de reprovação**

**- JÁ ACORDEI... - as duas ouviram o grito de nervoso de Harry dentro do quarto e começaram a rir do garoto.**

**- Venha, vamos tomar café da manhã. – Lílian chamou, e ambas desceram as escadas.**

**Passaram-se mais de vinte minutos e Harry ainda não havia aparecido para o café da manhã. De acordo com Lílian, eles deveriam ir juntos para a escola, mas se ele não chegasse logo, acabariam atrasados. Elas ouviram passos, mais quem entrou na cozinha foi Tiago.**

**- Thiago, sabe se Harry já está pronto lá em cima? – Lílian questionou o marido.**

**- Harry acabou de passar por mim! – ele respondeu, confuso.**

**- Como assim? – a mulher correu para a janela, a tempo apenas de ver Harry correndo em direção à escola – Não acredito que ele já foi!**

**- Já foi? Mas Hermione não ia junto? – Tiago perguntou, e ao ver a expressão de raiva de Lílian, entendeu. O filho havia propositadamente ido sem Hermione.**

**- Está tudo bem! Eu posso ir sozinha, basta me mostrarem onde tem um ponto de ônibus – a garota sugeriu.**

**- Não se preocupe querida, a escola é perto e você pode ir caminhando, infelizmente nem eu nem Thiago vamos poder levá-la hoje. – a ruiva bufou de raiva – Mas a questão não é essa... Harry não deveria ter feito isso. Teremos uma longa conversa quando ele voltar.**

**- Não precisam se preocupar, eu tenho certeza que ele esqueceu que eu iria com ele... – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso; nem ela acreditava muito nessa hipótese.**

**- Não se preocupe! Vamos lhe informar onde fica a escola; caso tenha dificuldades, basta se informar com alguém e a pessoa irá lhe informar; não há erro! - Lilian começou a informar onde Hermione deveria seguir para ir à escola - ****Boa sorte, Hermione – Lílian disse enquanto os via a garota partir. Hermione acenou e sorriu – Harry Potter... Você está encrencado! – a mulher comentou para si mesma rangendo os dentes.**

* * *

**Como Lilian havia dito, não nada difícil ir à escola; realmente era perto e não havia necessidade de ir de carro. ****ela olhou para os portões e toda aquela gente nova, respirou fundo, estava nervosa. Então começou a caminhar em direção à entrada do colégio. Havia diversos alunos chegando naquele momento; outros formavam grupinhos e conversavam animadamente. Hermione entrou na escola e turou um pequeno pedaço de papel do bolso, provavelmente lá estaria sua sala e seus horários.**

**Harry estava com um largo sorriso no rosto durante a aula, não poderia se conter de tanta felicidade por aquela maldita menina estranha não ter caído em sua sala.**

**- O que foi Harry? - Rony perguntou curioso - Você está sorrindo desde o início da aula, não fumou alguma coisa, não é?**

**- Só estou feliz caro Ronald, não consigo me conter.**

**O professor havia começado a aula havia quase vinte minutos, de repente foi interrompido por uma batida na porta. Uma garota nova estava entrando na sala.**

**Ao ver quem estava entrando na sala, o sorriso de Harry murchou e se transformou numa cara totalmente fria e enraivecida. A sorte havia o abandonado.**

**- Perdoe-me, senhor! – ela parecia extremamente nervosa – É que sou nova e demorei a encontrar a sala.**

**- Está bem... – o professou falou – Qual seu nome?**

**- Hermione Granger. - ela respondeu.**

**- Seja bem-vinda! Agora, arranje um lugar... – o professor apontou para as cadeiras.**

**Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente e caminhou para uma cadeira vazia no fundo da sala.**

**Harry lançou um olhar indignado para ela. "Não é possível que essa praga irá me perseguir até na sala de aula." pensou ele.**

**Ao perceber que ele estava encarando-a com aquele olhar reprovador, Hermione percebeu que tinha estragado os planos de Harry e respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.**

**Harry arregalou os olhos, rapidamente deixou de encará-la e se virou. Começou a corar de vergonha sem saber o motivo; isso nunca havia acontecido antes. Questionou o por que estava sentindo isso, mas não se importou e voltou a prestar atenção na aula.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**4) Capítulo 4**

* * *

**O primeiro dia de aula de Hermione havia terminado****. Pela primeira vez ela estava imensamente feliz naquele momento, não por ter se livrado dos olhares frios e furiosos de Harry, mas sim por ter feito uma nova amiga; Rachel Simom. Hermione estava tão entretida conversando com Rachel, que nem sequer havia lembrado de Harry quando saiu pelos portões da escola. Ambas vieram sozinhas e se separaram quando chegaram na rua onde Hermione ficaria.**

**Quando Hermione finalmente chegou em casa, Lílian apareceu às pressas.**

**- Olá querida! Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula? - a mulher perguntou sorrindo para a garota.**

**– Eu fiz uma amiga hoje; Rachel Simon, que mora aqui perto. - respondeu a garota - Concordamos em irmos e voltarmos juntas, todos os dias.**

**- Ah que bom, eu sabia que logo você faria amizades. Fico feliz em saber que já fez uma amiga. - disse Lilian ****- Agora... preciso dar uma saída, mas não demoro. ****Harry não deve demorar a chegar, então por favor, diga que se ele sair, deve voltar para o jantar. Até logo querida.**

**A garota acenou positivamente com a cabeça.**

* * *

**Harry chegou quase vinte minutos depois. Estava furioso, e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Seus pais o matariam quando descobrissem que não encontrou Hermione no final da aula. A procurou por toda a escola, mas a garota havia desaparecido. "Maldita Hermione", disse em pensamento. ****Bufou de raiva, e condenou a ideia dos pais de que fossem e voltassem da escola juntos. Agora, estava perdido. Seus pais provavelmente o culpariam pelo desaparecimento da garota. "Que menina estúpida", falou para si mesmo, amaldiçoando Hermione por ter ido seja lá para onde for, sem ter avisado.**

**Entrou lentamente na casa torcendo para não ser notado por ninguém. Logo depois subiu as escadas e foi rapidamente ao andar de cima, parando em frente à porta do quarto da garota. Abriu a porta violentamente. Sua vontade era de falar muitas verdades para ela, mas lembrou de que sua situação com Tiago e Lilian não eram das melhores, então decidiu se controlar.**

**- Que susto, Harry! – Hermione falou depois de dar um pequeno salto da cadeira.**

**- O que está fazendo aqui? – Harry estava vermelho de raiva.**

**- Estou fazendo as tarefas das lições passadas, as quais eu perdi. - ela respondeu.**

**- Como você chegou em casa? - ele questionou.**

**- Minha amiga me deu uma carona. – Hermione respondeu voltando-se para a lição.**

**- E POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU? – Harry gritou inconformado, mas a garota não se alterou e continuou fazendo suas tarefas.**

**- Não era necessário, você estava ocupado com seus amiguinhos. - disse ela.**

**- Não era necessário? – ele se aproximou – Eu passei mais de quinze minutos te procurando por aquela maldita escola.**

**- M****e**** Procurando? Pensei que eu não passava de uma desconhecida para você. – Hermione comentou, ainda com sua atenção presa no livro a sua frente.**

**- Está completamente certa, mas meus pais me obrigaram a te levar e trazer da escola, e caso eu não faça isso, vou ficar encrencado. Então colabore! - Harry à repreendeu.**

**- Você não pareceu lembrar disso hoje pela manhã, por que eu deveria imaginar que lembraria disso no final da aula? – finalmente ela o encarou e ele não respondeu – Apenas poupei-lhe o desconforto de andar com uma nerd esquisita. Aposto que é isso que pensa de mim, não é Harry?**

**- E se for? - Harry à desafiou.**

**- Eu não me importo. – ela sorriu, voltando-se novamente ao livro – Pelo menos eu não escondo minhas notas dos meus pais.**

**- O que você disse? – Harry arregalou os olhos.**

**- Vi o boletim de Rachel no caderno dela, outros alunos já estão com o boletim também, só não vi o seu ainda. – ela contou.**

**- Ah claro... Os esquisitos resolveram se juntar.**

**- Você pode me chamar como quiser, Harry, mas não permito que fale assim de uma amiga minha. – ela avisou, visivelmente chateada. Ele apenas deu de ombros.**

**- Eu espero que a senhorita certinha não tenha contado pros meus pais; Não se meta naquilo que não for da sua conta. - Harry deu um aviso.**

**- Essa tarefa não cabe a mim. – Hermione respondeu.**

**- Desapareça amanhã, entendeu? Meus pais podem me trancar em um quarto escuro por 2 meses se quiserem, mas eu não vou ser visto com você em lugar algum. – Harry falou enquanto caminhava até a porta.**

**- Já disse que vou poupar-lhe o desconforto de ser visto comigo, Harry. – ela respondeu.**

**- Ótimo! - Harry**** deixou o quarto, e fechou a porta.**

**Hermione respirou fundo, antes de voltar a resolver seus exercícios.**

* * *

**Eram quase sete e meia da noite quando Hermione foi chamada para o jantar. Conseguira adiantar bastante suas tarefas, e em pouco tempo estaria em dia com as lições. Após tomar um banho, desceu para a sala de estar; contudo, enquanto descia as escadas, ouviu uma discussão vinda da sala.**

**- Eu não acredito, Harry Potter! – Lílian parecia furiosa. Estava de pé, ao lado de Tiago que também não parecia contente. Harry era o único que estava sentado no sofá.**

**Hermione hesitou, talvez devesse esperar até que terminassem a conversa. Ia voltar para seu quarto, mas Tiago a impediu.**

**- Não precisa ir embora, Hermione! – disse o homem – Sente-se; se quiser! Jantaremos em alguns minutos.**

** A garota balançou a cabeça e sentou numa das poltronas. Seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e notou que o garoto não ficara feliz com o convite do pai.**

**- Tudo isto é culpa do samba, você passa horas tocando com aquele maldito grupo de pagode! – a mulher começou a andar de um lado para o outro – E além de tirar essas notas terríveis, nos esconde o boletim?**

**- Eu ia mostrar, mãe! – o garoto tentou se defender.**

**- A senhora McGonnagal disse que os boletins foram entregues há dias, Harry! – Repreendeu Lilian.**

**- Deveria ter nos mostrado imediatamente. – Tiago falou.**

**- Estava perto das finais e eu não queria que me tirassem do time, nem do grupo de samba! - explicou o garoto - Eu posso cumprir minha pena agora que vencemos e melhorar as notas. Está bem?**

**- Novamente, o maldito futebol! – a mulher bufou de raiva – Você precisa entender que seu estudo é mais importante que tudo, Harry! Sabemos que você é um bom jogador, mas sua educação é imprescindível!**

**- Eu sei, mãe. – o garoto abaixou a cabeça encarando as mãos.**

**- Ah! Mais duas coisas... Está de castigo! Não vai ousar tocar aquele pandeiro ou sei lá como chama aquele outro tambor... - Lilian falava em tom de repreensão.**

**- Rebolo... - Harry completou.**

**- Não interessa! Você não vai tocar mais com aquele grupo de pagode enquanto não melhorar as notas. Além disso ****vai parar de sair durante a semana com sua namorada. Precisa de muito tempo para recuperar as notas. - Impôs a mulher.**

**- Tudo bem. – Harry murmurou sem ousar questionar.**

* * *

**Quase uma semana havia se passado desde que os Potter haviam descoberto sobre as notas baixas de Harry. Hermione até tentou seguir o conselho de Rachel e se aproximar do garoto, ajudando-o nos estudos, mas ele insistia em ignorá-la, deixando claro que não queria sua ajuda. Odiava aquela situação; ele não precisava tornar-se seu melhor amigo, mas Hermione desejava que Harry ao menos aceitasse sua presença na casa.**

**Quando Hermione chegou na cozinha naquele dia, encontrou Lílian guardando as compras e Harry sentado à mesa, completamente rodeado de livros. Não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso. Ele realmente estava se esforçando, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir que precisava de ajuda em algumas matérias. A garota se aproximou dele e sentou numa cadeira ao lado analisando as matérias que ele estava.**

**Para não ser repreendido por Lilian, Harry preferiu fingir que ela não estava ali. De repente, pôde sentir aquela sensação desconfortável que sentira na sala; estava começando a corar com ela tão próxima ao seu lado. O perfume dela também começara a passar pelas suas narinas, e isso estava começando a desconcentrá-lo.**

**– Rachel me convidou para jantar na casa dela hoje, eu posso? - Hermione pediu à Lilian.**

**- Claro, querida! Só não volte muito tarde. - disse a mulher.**

**- Tudo bem. – disse a garota. ela voltou a atenção voltada para a questão que Harry resolvia. Não era difícil, mas ele jamais conseguiria se continuasse por aquele caminho - Está errado!**

**- Eu não pedi a sua opinião. - Harry falou calmo sem tirar os olhos do caderno.**

**- Harry! – Lilian repreendeu – Perdoe-o Hermione! Ele está nervoso com as provas que se aproximam.**

**A garota deu um pequeno sorriso, embora soubesse que a grosseria do garoto não se resumia às futuras provas**

**– Bom... Eu vou me arrumar. - Hermione se levantou ****e deu alguns passos, mas parou ainda na cozinha, se aproximou de Harry e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido ****– Às vezes, precisamos pensar em outras maneiras para vencer um problema, Harry. - ela apontou o dedo para algo que estava escrito no livro, mostrando a resposta certa para o garoto. ****Dito isso, ela saiu da cozinha.**

**Harry mirou o livro a sua frente e releu o problema; usando a sugestão de Hermione, tinha o necessário para resolver. Suspirou derrotado, enquanto encontrava facilmente a resposta correta.**

**- E então? – Lilian perguntou curiosa e com um sorriso nos lábios**

**Harry levantou os olhos para a mãe.**

**- O quê? - ele perguntou tentando não responder que havia conseguido, para não mostrar que a garota estava certa.**

**- Conseguiu resolver? - Lilian perguntou novamente.**

**- Sim! – ele disse à contragosto.**

**- Percebe? Muitas vezes, a solução para nossos problemas está diante de nossos olhos! - disse Lilian.**

**Harry não respondeu. Respirou pesadamente, enquanto fechava seus livros e guardava seu material.**

* * *

**A última aula havia terminado. Após ter passado na biblioteca com Rachel, Hermione seguia com a amiga para o estacionamento; conversavam sobre um assunto qualquer enquanto passavam perto do campo onde um time treinava futebol. Passariam direto, sem prestar muita atenção no jogo; se não tivessem visto uma briga no meio do campo.**

**Harry entrou no campo reclamando sobre alguma coisa, depois agredir o outro jogador; sendo segurado pelos jogadores em seguida. Logo em seguida, o treinador o tirou de campo.**

**- Nossa... O Potter está nervosinho demais, esses dias. – Rachel comentou.**

**- É... Será que ele terá problemas? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.**

**- O treinador parecia bem bravo... – Rachel falou – Vamos?**

**- Sim. - Hermione deu uma ultima olhada nos jogadores e depois deixou o lugar com a amiga.**

* * *

**Harry entrou no vestiário revoltado. Bufou de raiva enquanto chutava um dos armários que havia ali.**

**- Mas o que está acontecendo com você, Potter? – Snape se aproximou.**

**- Aquele idiota acha que pode ocupar meu lugar no time e ficar me provocando em sala de aula! - Harry falou enfurecido - Ele não é ninguém!**

**- Não importa quem ofendeu quem... O que não admito é violência no meu time! - Snape falou rangendo os dentes ****– Está com fraco rendimento nos estudos e agora se tornou agressivo. Sua mãe e eu teremos uma breve conversinha, Potter.**

**- Isso não vai mais acontecer... E eu também estou me esforçando mais nos estudos. Por favor treinador Snape, não faça isso... - Harry pediu com um olhar cansado.**

**- Vou lhe fazer um favor e deixar você sair daqui imediatamente, antes que que eu ligue agora mesmo para Lilian Potter. Você tem dez segundos. - avisou Snape.**

**- Está bem. – Harry concordou e saiu do vestiário, deixando o treinador sozinho e indo embora.**

**Quando Harry chegou em casa naquela tarde, percebeu que o lugar estava silencioso, seus pais ainda não haviam chegado. Subiu as escadas lentamente com as palavras do treinador continuavam a atormenta-lhe.**

**Ficou a tarde inteira estudando, mas não conseguia se concentrar, pois não parava de pensar em seu grupo de samba, seu time (o qual não fazia mais parte), e Hermione. Não sabia ao certo o por quê, mas não à considerava mais como uma ameaça. fechou o caderno apos terminar de escrever algo sobre a matéria, foi para a cama se sentar e levou as mãos à testa.**

**- Droga! Eu nunca vou conseguir melhorar aquelas malditas notas! – Harry sussurrou para si mesmo.**

**- Não é tão difícil assim! – uma voz feminina falou.**

**O garoto ouviu atrás de si, e ao virar-se, encontrou Hermione.**

**- Para você talvez não seja difícil... – disse Harry, desanimado.**

**- Se quiser... Eu posso te ajudar. – ofereceu ela.**

**- Você me ajudaria? – Harry perguntou com uma cara de dúvida.**

** Hermione apenas sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.**

**- Por quê? Eu sempre te tratei tão mau! Por que insiste em me ajudar? - ele tornou a perguntar.**

**- Porque eu não quero que me veja apenas como uma intrusa em sua casa. – ela falou – Eu poderia ter escolhido outra família, mas eu realmente simpatizei com a sua, e gostaria que todos os membros dessa família também simpatizassem comigo. Só queria uma chance para provar que a minha presença aqui não é tão ruim assim...**

**- E acha que me ajudando nos estudos conseguirá minha simpatia? - questionou Harry.**

**- Posso tentar... – Hermione respondeu olhando-o nos olhos.**

**Harry não disse nada, apenas ficou calado, olhando para ela.**

**- Vou estar aqui pra ajudar, se quiser. Boa noite, Harry! – ela ia se afastar.**

**- Hermione... - ele à chamou de volta.**

**- Sim? - atendeu ela.**

**- Me desculpe! Ham... Eu tenho sido um idiota. - Harry falou cabisbaixo.**

**- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu desculpo você. - disse ela - Amanhã vamos estudar juntos, está bem?**

**- Sim! Ham... Obrigado! - Harry agradeceu meio sem jeito.**

**- De nada! é o que os amigos fazem. - ela falou sorrindo. Em seguida se afastou e saiu do quarto, deixando Harry sozinho.**

**O garoto ficou pensando em como havia sido um idiota mal educado durante esse tempo todo. Hermione era uma garota legal, uma boa moça. Mas ele estava feliz por ter se desculpado à tempo, e por ter conseguido uma ajuda em suas matérias. Amanhã faria diferente, trataria Hermione e seus pais muito bem e iria mostrar que realmente estava errado.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

**Haviam dois dias que Hermione havia concordado em ajudar Harry nos estudos e desde então se estabeleceu uma prazerosa harmonia na casa. ****Os pais do garoto estranharam a princípio, mas ao descobrirem sobre a "trégua" ficaram aliviados e torceram para que o clima na casa continuasse daquela maneira.**

**O despertador tocou várias vezes antes de Hermione finalmente acordar. Por sorte era sábado, por isso poderia permanecer mais algum tempo na cama. ****O barulho do telefone fez Hermione sair de seus devaneios, e procurar o aparelho.**

**- Alô? - ela atendeu.**

**- Hermione? - a voz de Rachel foi ouvida do outro lado da linha.**

**- Sim, sou eu... - Hermione respondeu.**

**-Nossa! Não me diga que estava dormindo? - Rachel perguntou.**

**- Não... Acordei agora pouco, mas ainda não levantei. – disse Hermione.**

**- Mas está um dia maravilhoso! – avisou Rachel.**

** Hermione virou-se na cama e puxou discretamente a cortina, o sol brilhava intensamente e havia algumas nuvens brancas.**

**- Realmente... Eu ia levantar daqui a pouco. Fiquei até tarde com o Harry ontem e... - Hermione falava com toda a inocência do mundo, mas foi interrompida pela malícia da amiga.**

**-Ficou com o Harry? - cortou Rachel - Meu Deus, você ficou com ele?**

**- Você sabe que não é nesse sentido! - Hermione respondeu séria - Eu fiquei estudando com ele até tarde.**

**-Ah! que pena! - Lamentou Rachel.**

**- Não use esse tom, você sabe que entre Harry e eu o máximo que pode existir é uma amizade. - falou Hermione.**

**- Eu não sei de nada, Hermione. Vocês são dois adolescentes normais e poderia muito bem surgir algo; ainda mais agora que ele vai conhecer você de verdade e perceber que você é uma pessoa muito legal. - explicou Rachel.**

**- Rachel, vamos mudar de assunto, por favor. Eu pretendo gostar de Harry apenas como um amigo. Ele é bem legal, mas além de eu estar morando na casa dele e não achar isso certo, ele tem namorada. – Hermione disse.**

**- Namoros podem acabar e vocês podem muito bem ter algo e morar na mesma casa. A não ser que você não resista à tentação e fique com ele antes dele terminar com a namorada dele. - Rachel falou gargalhando.**

**- Rachel! – Hermione arregalou os olhos à medida que corava violentamente. Ela podia ouvir a amiga gargalhar na linha.**

**- Queria poder ver sua cara! Aposto que está toda vermelha! - Rachel continuou a rir, irritando ainda mais a amiga.**

**- Isso não é engraçado! – Hermione protestou.**

**- Está bem, eu paro. - Rachel pareceu respirar fundo, mas ainda riu um pouco mais - Bom... Eu liguei para saber se você não gostaria de passar o dia aqui em casa. Minha mãe vai sair com Vivian, a casa vai ficar só para mim.**

**- Eu adoraria, mas combinei com os Potters de passar o sábado aqui. - Hermione recusou educadamente - Eles vão fazer um almoço na piscina, pra uns amigos. ****Mas... Eu posso perguntar a eles se você poderia vir também, o que acha? ****Lílian quer te conhecer; ela disse que só te conhece de vista, por você ser colega de Harry há anos. Então... O que acha?**

**- Se não tiver problema, eu adoraria. Odeio ficar sozinha em casa em pleno sábado. - Aceitou Rachel**

**- Eu vou falar com eles, e mais tarde retorno a ligação. - Hermione se despediu, desligou o telefone, ****afastou as cobertas e levantou. Abriu a cortina, permitindo que a luz adentrasse no quarto.**

**Não demorou para a garota se aprontar e descer para o café da manhã. Quando chegou lá, encontrou apenas Lílian na cozinha.**

**- Bom dia! – Hermione cumprimentou.**

**- Bom dia! - Lilian correspondeu.**

**- Todos já tomaram café da manhã? - a garota perguntou.**

**- Só faltam você e Harry, mas acredito que ele ainda vá demorar um pouco. – a ruiva sorriu – Tiago está colocando umas mesas lá fora.**

**- ****Vocês se incomodam se Rachel passar o dia aqui hoje? - Hermione pediu com uma certa timidez - A mãe dela e a irmã vão sair, e ela ia ficar sozinha e...**

**- Claro que não será incomodo! Pode falar para ela vir. - Lilian aceitou.**

**- Obrigada! - Hermione aceitou com um grato sorriso.**

**- Bom... Eu vou continuar a preparar as coisas para o almoço. Sirius e Remo não devem demorar... Você poderia me ajudar? - a mulher pediu.**

**- Sim, claro – Hermione aceitou.**

* * *

**Eram quase meio dia e meia quando a campainha tocou. Quando Hermione foi atender, se deparou com três homens na porta, um de cabelos e olhos negros e outro cujo cabelo era castanho claro, e um pouco mais alto que o primeiro. Já o terceiro era bem alto e gordo, e tinha uma grande barba.**

**- B...bom dia! – Hermione cumprimentou um pouco envergonhada.**

**- Olá! Você deve ser Hermione. – o de cabelos negros comentou, fazendo a garota dar um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Sim! - ela confirmou.**

**- Eu sou Sirius Black, este aqui é Remo Lupin e este é Hagrid. – o homem se apresentou.**

**- Sejam bem-vindos. – a morena permitiu que eles entrassem.**

**- E onde estão os Potters? – Remo perguntou.**

**- Lílian está se arrumando, Tiago está lá fora e Harry ainda dormindo! – ela disse.**

**- Dormindo? Harry é mesmo um preguiçoso! – Hagrid sorriu.**

**Hermione apenas observava. ****A garota não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Ela percebeu que Sirius estava com uma caixa em forma de violão, só que era de um porte menor. "O que seria aquilo, um violino?" pensou ela. Também notou que Hagrid trazia uma caixa igual à de Sirius, só que num outro formato. Só que o que mais chamou a atenção da garota, foi a grande mochila de Lupin, que tinha formato de um tambor.**

**- Remo, Sirius, Hagrid... Olá, como estão? – Lílian descia as escadas.**

**- Olá Lilian, bom dia! - cumprimentou Sirius - Onde está o Harry? Trouxemos os instrumentos.**

**- Não se preocupem, eu já acordei o Harry. – ela disse – O jardim já está com as mesas e Thiago está colocando as carnes para assar.**

**Nesse momento a campainha tocou novamente.**

**- Deve ser Rachel... – Hermione disse – Eu abro!**

**- Ela parece ser uma boa menina, Lilly – Remo sussurrou**

**- Ela é uma ótima menina. - Lilian afirmou.**

**- E o Harry? – Sirius questionou olhando em direção a porta.**

**- Demorou para aceitar, mas já está se acostumando com a ideia. Estão até estudando juntos. Quer dizer... Hermione está o ajudando nos estudos. - contou ela.**

**- Então ela será uma boa influência para ele, o Harry pode aprender umas coisas com ela. - disse Hagrid.**

**- Também acho – Lílian sorriu – Bom... Vocês sabem o caminho. Tiago está esperando. Eu vou dar as boas-vindas à nova convidada.**

**Eles apenas assentiram e foram para o jardim, que ficava nos fundos da casa. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Thiago e o cumprimentaram. Os amigos conversaram enquanto arrumavam algumas cadeiras e formavam uma roda.**

**Harry chegou lá meio desanimado, estava com sono e havia acabado de acordar, mas ao ver que todos já estavam lá e os instrumentos estavam prontos, abriu um grande sorriso para Thiago, Sirius, Lupin e Hagrid.**

**Hermione estava na sala conversando com Rachel, quando de repente ouviram um som vindo do lugar onde estavam os homens.**

**- O que é isso? - Hermione perguntou - Nunca ouvi um som assim.**

**- Isso se chama samba ou pagode, é um ritmo de música aqui do Brasil. - Explicou Rachel.**

**- Em Londres o que predominava era o Rock... - comentou Hermione.**

**- Então se acostume... Pois aqui no Brasil o que manda é o samba e o pagode. - Rachel sorriu.**

**Nesse momento Lilian apareceu.**

**- Ah vocês estão ai... Venham, o churrasco já vai começar! - chamou a mulher.**

**Hagrid começou tocar o Banjo fazendo uma bela levada de samba, em seguida, Sirius o acompanhou no cavaquinho. Logo depois, Harry começou a tocar o pandeiro, Lupin o Tantan e Thiago pegou um repique de mão.**

**Quando Hermione chegou no jardim dos fundos da casa, ficou muito curiosa ao ver todos tocando aquele estilo de música, nunca havia visto nada parecido antes. Já Rachel sorriu, ela adorava todos os estilos de música.**

**- Quero ver as três na palma da mão... Vamos lá! - Sirius começou.**

**Lilian e Rachel começaram a bater palmas no ritmo da levada do samba. Hermione ficou meia sem graça, mas logo começou a acompanhar as duas.**

_**"Eu pisei na folha seca e vi fazer chuá, chuá."  
"Eu também pisei na folha seca e vi fazer chuá, chuá."**_

_**"Chuá, Chuá..."**_

_**"Chuá Chuá, Chuá Chuá, Chuá Chuá, Chuá Chuá... "**_

_**"Juro por Deus que não minto"  
"Com sinceridade eu vou lhe contar, porque..."  
"Eu pisei na folha seca e vi fazer chuá, chuá"  
"Eu também pisei na folha seca e vi fazer chuá,chuá"**_

_**"Chuá Chuá, Chuá Chuá, Chuá Chuá, Chuá Chuá..."**_

**Harry fez um belo corte no pandeiro, Lupin fez a virada na marcação do tantan improvisando o surdo e Thiago fez a repicada com o repique. Enquanto isso Hagrid e Sirius faziam um belo som no banjo e no cavaco.**

_**"Bem cansado de pagode eu me mandei pro Ceará"**_

_**"Mas eu fui passear..."**_

_**"Fui passear no Norte, gostei muito, tive sorte"  
"Conheci o Ceará, o meu Ceará..."  
"Encontrei uma cearense que gostou de mim"  
"Tenha paciência, com cearense eu não quero nada porque..."**_

_**"Ceará botou Santo Antônio na jangada."**_

_**"Ceará botou Santo Antônio na jangada."**_

_**"Amigo se for à Recife, me traga um rifle de papo amarelo"**_  
_**"Também me traga uma caixa de bala que dê no calibre do meu parabelo."**_

_**"Se você for na Bahia, me traga uma caixa de bala dum-dum"**_  
_**"Eu preciso munição pra botar no oitão e pegar um por um.**"_

_**"Mas eu fui passear..."**_

_**"Fui passear no Norte, gostei muito, tive sorte"  
"Conheci o Ceará, o meu Ceará..."  
"Encontrei uma cearense que gostou de mim"  
"Tenha paciência, com cearense eu não quero nada porque..."**_

_**"Ceará botou Santo Antônio na jangada."**_

_**"Ceará botou Santo Antônio na jangada."**_

**Hermione não tirava os olhos, nunca viu o rapaz tocando e tinha que admitir que ele tocava bem, apensar de Rachel dizer que ele não tinha estilo de pagodeiro.**

_**"Baiana serrana..."**_

_**"Baiana Serrana..."**_  
_**"Eu queria partir"**_  
_**"E ela me pediu... para eu não ir... Lálá láia"**_  
_**"Dizendo se eu abandonasse a Serrinha... ****Ela jamais seria minha"**_  
_**"Então eu resolvia ficar... ****Pra não ver a minha baianinha chorar, pra não ver a minha baianinha chorar"**_

_**"Seu Chico Bento Bota a camisa pra dentro"**_  
_**"Quem mandou foi o sargento do primeiro batalhão"**_  
_**"Houve uma blitz no morro do Juramento"**_  
_**"Foi tremendo fufuvuco**, **f****oi tremenda confusão"**_

_**"Tô de roda na esquina"**_  
_**"Cassetete de borracha não pode faltar"**_  
_**"Eu dou em cima, dou no meio, dou embaixo"**_  
_**"Quem mandou foi o sargento da polícia militar"**_

_**"Mas serei teu iôiô"**_

_**"Serei teu iôiô**, **Tu serás minha iá-iá"**_  
_**"A vida feliz bem longe daqui iremos provar"**_  
_**"Só tem duas coisas que para impedir"**_  
_**"Você a sorrir me perguntará: ****Meu bem, o que será?"**_

_**"Olha eu que bem sei te responderei..."**_  
_**"A saudade, a inveja meu bem golpe de amar"**_

**- Quero ver todo mundo na palma da mão. - Hagrid falou enquanto Harry fazia uma bela virada e um belo corte audível com o pandeiro.**_**  
**_

_**"Teu olhar tá me dizendo, que você quer me namorar"**_

_**"Mas papai, eu quero já. Mas papai, eu quero já"**_

_**"Mas papai, eu quero já. Mas papai, eu quero já"**_

**Por fim terminaram de tocar e foram aplaudidos por Hermione, Lilian e Rachel.**

**- Tenho que lhe informar que um certo moreno de olhos verdes não consegue tirar os olhos de você... – Rachel comentou discretamente perto de Hermione.**

**- Impressão sua! – Hermione preferiu não dar atenção à ela.**

**- Eu acho que não... Nesse momento ele está olhando nessa direção. - Rachel insistiu.**

**- Então deve estar olhando para você! – Hermione rebateu o comentário.**

**- Hermione, eu convivo com Harry há mais de cinco anos, e sinceramente duvido que ele iria ter algum tipo de interesse em mim. – Rachel afirmou.**

**- Eu duvido é que ele teria interesse por mim! - Hermione respondeu. Após isso, a conversa se encerrou.**

**Todos ficaram até o entardecer. Todos curtiram bastante o dia e ficaram de se reunir outras vezes. Remo e Sirius adoraram Hermione, e sempre que ela não estava por perto, Sirius perturbava o afilhado, insinuando que do jeito que ele a olhava, logo estariam namorando. Harry protestava e alegava que tinha namorada, mas nem por isso Sirius parava. Somente quando o padrinho foi embora ele viu-se livre.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**6) Capítulo 6**

* * *

**- Por hoje chega... – Harry falou enquanto fechava o livro de física. ****- Podemos estudar a parte que falta amanhã.**

**- Tudo bem. – ela fechou o seu caderno e começou a arrumar as coisas.**

**Harry se aproximou da janela, em silêncio, chovia muito forte e vez ou outra relampejava.**

**– Deve estar sendo muito chato estar de castigo, não é? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Às vezes sim... - ele respondeu meio cansado.**

**- Só às vezes? – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada, enquanto se levantava – Eu duvido! Aposto que deve estar louco para sair à noite, ver os amigos, a namorada...**

**- Eu estaria mentindo se falasse que prefiro estudar do que sair, mas... – ele se virou para encará-la – Não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava que seria.**

**- O que realmente não é tão ruim? Estudar ou a minha companhia? – Hermione sorriu com a pergunta.**

**- Estudar! - Harry respondeu - Sua companhia não é nada ruim, Hermione. Eu estava sendo muito injusto com você, e acho que chegou o momento de me desculpar.**

**Ele se aproximou e parou bem em frente a ela.**

**- Você não precisa se... – Hermione foi interrompida por ele.**

**- Eu preciso sim! E preciso também saber que fui desculpado. - disse Harry.**

**- É claro, Harry... – ela sorriu.**

**- Obrigado, Hermione. - ele agradeceu. Harry**** olhou bem nos olhos dela, e por um momento uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo. Balançou discretamente a cabeça.**

**- Boa noite! - Hermione se afastou e caminhou até a porta.**

**- Boa noite! - Harry respondeu e ela saiu do quarto, deixando-o sozinho.**

* * *

**No dia seguinte...**

**- Harry, você está de castigo, lembra? – Lílian revirou os olhos impaciente.**

**- Mas mãe, é apenas um almoço na casa dos Weasley's. – Harry protestou.**

**- Eu sei, mas você ainda está de castigo! Se quiser, eu ligo para a Molly e converso com ela. - ela respondeu.**

**- Mas e a Gina? Por favor! Ela já está chateada porque há dias não saímos... Deixa pelo menos eu ir almoçar na casa dela hoje! - ele insistiu.**

**- Eu já disse que não e ponto final! - Lilian falou insistentemente - Eu também posso ligar para a Gina se você quiser, ela entenderá.**

**- Que droga! – ele resmungou e se jogou no sofá.**

**- Nem adianta ficar emburrado. O melhor que tem a fazer é ir estudar... – disse ela.**

**- Eu já estudei... - Harry respondeu**

**- Ótimo! Estude mais... – ela sorriu.**

**Harry levantou do sofá e saiu da sala dizendo coisas inaudíveis. ****Subiu as escadas, chateado, pensando em como falar a Gina que novamente não poderia vê-la naquele dia. Enquanto caminhava, começou a ouvir um som vindo do quarto de Hermione. Aos poucos, ouviu também risadas, e lembrou que Rachel estava ali. Caminhou lentamente e ao perceber que a porta estava entreaberta deu uma espiada no quarto. As duas estavam de pé, e pelo que pôde notar, Rachel parecia estar ensinando alguma dança à Hermione.**

**Era uma outra música atual, embora Harry não conseguisse identificar que cantor era aquele, era em ritmo de pagode. Logo, ele percebeu que as duas estavam tentando aprender uns passos de samba.**

**- É muito fácil! – Hermione comentou.**

**- O básico é fácil sim, mas existem vários passos diferentes e mais complicados. – Rachel explicou ****- Mas é o suficiente para hoje à noite.**

**- Tem certeza que vamos? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Claro que sim! Você precisa sair um pouco. E ainda demos a sorte de que hoje terá justamente um grupo de pagode lá. – Rachel sorriu.**

**Harry não ficou nada contente com o que acabara de ouvir. ****Então, Hermione sairia àquela noite, enquanto ele permaneceria em casa. Olhou mais uma vez para o quarto de Hermione, e à viu dançando mais uma vez com Rachel. **

**- Essas duas são ridículas! – Harry entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta.**

* * *

**Algumas horas depois, na hora do jantar...**

**- Boa noite... – Tiago cumprimentou enquanto sentava à mesa.**

**- Boa noite, querido! – Lílian o beijou levemente nos lábios e Harry não respondeu ao cumprimento do pai.**

**- Onde está Hermione? – o homem questionou.**

**- Ela e Rachel já jantaram e estão agora se arrumando para sair... – disse ela.**

**- Eu não acho que elas deveriam ir! – Harry descordou, fazendo seus pais o olharem com um olhar pasmo.**

**- E por que não? – Tiago perguntou sem entender.**

**- Elas são mulheres... Não devem sair sozinhas por ai. - o garoto respondeu.**

**- Não seja machista, Harry! – a mulher protestou.**

**- Querida... Acho que Harry tem razão. – Tiago disse, fazendo a esposa revirar os olhos.**

**- Vocês são muito machistas! Eu não vejo problema algum... - Lilian tornou a protestar.**

**- Mas lembre-se que enquanto está conosco, ela é responsabilidade nossa. - Thiago lembrou.**

**- E por isso a impediremos de se divertir? – Lílian questionou.**

**- Claro que não, mas... Precisamos tomar alguns cuidados... – Tiago falou.**

**- Eu posso levá-las... – Harry se pronunciou – E posso tomar conta delas, se quiserem.**

**- Harry, já conversamos sobre isso e você está proibido de sair. – Lílian respondeu para ele.**

**- Eu acho que é uma boa ideia. – Thiago apoiou.**

**- Tiago! Harry está de castigo! - a mulher avisou.**

**- Sim, querida... Mas é melhor do que deixá-las irem sozinhas... - o homem respondeu - É só hoje...**

**- Só hoje... – Harry sorriu inocentemente.**

**- Não acredito... – ela resmungou – Está bem, Harry, vá se arrumar. Mas é para voltar quando elas quiserem...**

**- Está bem! – Harry saiu correndo da cozinha.**

**- Você não toma jeito, Tiago! – Lílian reclamou fazendo o esposo sorrir.**

* * *

**Harry já estava pronto e aguardava ao lado do pai, na sala. Lílian havia ido avisar as meninas que Harry as acompanharia; assim que voltou, disse que ambas não se incomodariam se o garoto as acompanhasse.**

**Não demorou muito para Rachel aparecer.**

**- Cadê a Hermione? – Tiago perguntou. Rachel olhou para o lado, e revirou os olhos.**

**- Anda logo, Hermione! – Rachel disse, impaciente.**

**Quando Hermione finalmente surgiu na sala, tanto Harry quanto Tiago ficaram surpresos. Lílian caminhou até a garota.**

**- Ficou maravilhosa, querida! – a mulher elogiou, deixando Hermione ainda mais constrangida.**

**– É bom mesmo Harry ir com vocês, para que esses rapazes não fiquem importunando duas jovens tão bonitas. - Thiago comentou sorrindo.**

**Quando os três jovens saíram pela porta da frente, Thiago e Lilian ficaram admirando vê-los juntos, estavam felizes por tudo enfim terminar bem.**

**- Eu fico imaginando se tivéssemos uma menina ao invés de um menino... – ****Lílian**** comentou.**

**- Ela só namoraria depois dos 25 anos de idade! - ****Thiago espondeu.**

* * *

**Uma hora se passou. Harry, Hermione e Rachel estavam chegando ao Clube House, um grande salão e casa de shows, onde grupos e cantores famosos faziam shows. ****Havia diversas pessoas na entrada.**

**- Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar a boate, Hermione. – Rachel comentou.**

**Os três olharam para um grande Banner que havia em volta da porta e lá puderam ver que era um grupo de pagode chamado "samprazer", que iria tocar naquela noite.**

**- Eu conheço esse grupo; ele são muito bons. – Harry perguntou.**

**Após comprarem as entradas, seguiram para a porta principal.**

**- E se não nos deixarem entrar? – Hermione perguntou.**

**- Por que não deixariam? - Harry questionou.**

**- Porque não temos dezoito anos! – Hermione respondeu como se fosse óbvio.**

**- E daí? – Ele sorriu maliciosamente.**

**Harry ia à frente delas, foi ele quem entregou as entradas. Não houve problema para que entrassem, o que, de certa forma, deixou Hermione chateada.**

**- Não deveriam ter permitido... - disse ela.**

**- Hermione... Pelo amor de Deus. Esqueça, só por hoje, todas as regras, ok? – Rachel sugeriu.**

**- Vocês querem alguma bebida? – Harry perguntou.**

**- Não, obrigada! – Hermione respondeu.**

**- Por enquanto, também não quero nada, obrigada. – Rachel disse.**

**- Está bem! Vou pegar algo para mim... Escolham uma mesa. – ele falou, antes de se dirigir para o bar.**

**Elas caminharam com certa dificuldade entre as pessoas. A boate estava cheia naquela noite. Foi quando estavam quase chegando a uma mesa, que alguém segurou o braço de Hermione.**

**- Hermione? – Um rapaz loiro, alto e muito branco à chamou.**

**- Erick! – Hermione sorriu e o abraçou – Meu Deus... Quando chegou?**

**- Cheguei há uns dias... Só estava terminando de arrumar minhas coisas, e te ligaria para marcarmos de nos ver, qualquer dia... – disse ele.**

**- Nossa... É tão bom saber que chegou aqui ao Brasil! Deixa eu te apresentar uma amiga... – Hermione apontou para Rachel – Essa é Rachel Simon.**

**- Erick Mendelson. – ele cumprimentou Rachel – É um prazer conhecê-la.**

**- Igualmente... – Rachel sorriu – Por que não se senta conosco?**

**- Eu só vou falar com uns amigos e volto já. – disse ele – Volto logo.**

**- Vamos esperar... – Hermione falou, antes do loiro se afastar.**

**- Nossa! Que gato! – Rachel falou quando se encontraram sozinhas ****- Nunca me falou sobre ele.**

**- Desculpe! Realmente não lembrei de mencioná-lo... Acho que estava tão nervosa que esqueci que ele também viria para o Brasil. É um grande amigo! – Hermione explicou**

**- Desculpem a demora! – Harry voltou, sentando-se ao lado de Rachel**

**- Eu acho que o samprazer entra daqui a pouco. – Rachel comentou enquanto via o palco ser arrumado.**

**- Ótimo, estou louca para dançar esse tal pagode. – Hermione comentou animada. Ela estava animada em experimentar um ritmo diferente, afinal, ninguém na Inglaterra sabia dançar daquele jeito.**

**- Olá, estou de volta... – Erick sentou ao lado de Hermione, beijando-a na bochecha.**

**Após presenciar aquilo, a expressão de Harry era uma mistura de surpresa e raiva. "Quem era aquele rapaz?", pensou ele.**

**- Ah, você ainda não conhece o Harry! – Hermione sorriu – Erick esse é o Harry! Estou morando com a família dele...**

**- Sei... E aí, cara? – Erick cumprimentou.**

**Harry não respondeu nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça sem muito entusiasmo. "Hermione tinha namorado?", a pergunta começou a atormentá-lo.**

**- Erick também é Inglês, mas veio fazer faculdade aqui... Éramos grandes amigos na época em que ele estudava na minha escola, em Londres. – explicou Hermione.**

**- Eu não sabia que você tinha namorado, Hermione... – Harry comentou, observando atentamente a reação da garota.**

**- Não somos namorados... - Hermione respondeu como se fosse óbvio.**

**- Só porque ela não quer... – Erick provocou, deixando Hermione ainda mais vermelha.**

**- Erick! - Hermione o repreendeu.**

**- Desculpa, Estou brincando! Hermione e eu somos amigos... - disse Erick.**

**Harry tomou um gole de sua bebida e olhou para a pista de dança; o grupo samprazer havia aparecido no pequeno palco que não deveria ter nem um metro de altura. Por que aquele tal de Erick tinha que aparecer? Harry irritou-se com isso.**

**- Vai dançar comigo, não é Hermione? – Erick convidou**

** Harry à olhou como se esperasse que ela negasse.**

**- Claro.. – Hermione aceitou com um sorriso.**

**- E será que depois... A senhorita dançaria comigo? - Erick convidou Rachel.**

**- S-sim, claro – Rachel respondeu sorrindo timidamente.**

**- Você não dança, Harry? – Erick perguntou.**

**- Eu não danço com Homens, obrigado! - Harry respondeu com um pequeno sorriso; o que não fez sua raiva por Erick diminuir.**

**- Então dance com Hermione, para você não sair dizendo que não sou generoso com você. – Erick sorriu.**

**Ao som do banjo e do cavaquinho o pagode começou. O pandeiro marcou som e logo depois entrou o resto da percussão. A música cantada pelo grupo samprazer era: "Na pagodeira".**

_**"Láláia láláiá lá... iá... SAMPRAZER..."**_

_******"Láláia láláiá lá... iá..."**_

_**********"Láláia láláiá lá... iá... SAMPRAZER..."**_

_**************"Láláia láláiá lá... iá..."**_

_**************"Já é madrugada de segunda-feira."  
"Tô tirando onda a semana inteira."  
"E sem essa de voltar pro lar, Sem ter hora certa pra chegar; dá mais uma saideira."  
"Minha namorada tá de mal comigo;"  
"(Graças à Deus)"  
"Nosso relacionamento corre até perigo."**_

_**************"Cadê a bagaceira que eu mandei descer?"  
"O seu garçon, faça o favor de me trazer..."  
"Vou ficar na pagodeira!"**_

**Rachel e Erick pareciam estar se divertindo e até estavam fazendo uma boa dubla juntos. Já Harry e Hermione não tinham tanta sorte, ele até dançava bem, estava acostumado com o ritmo de pagode, mas Hermione ainda parecia meio desconcertada.**

_**"Por favor amor não vá se zangar..."  
"Pode até xingar, brigar comigo."  
Sem a noite eu já falei que não dá..."  
Meu amor, sem teu amor não vivo."**_

**Harry aproximou seu corpo no de Hermione e entrelaçou um de seus braços na cintura dela e com uma mão, segurou na mão dela. Encabulada, a morena se aproximou bem mais, quase colando seu corpo ao dele. Sem olhá-lo nos olhos, ela segurou uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra ficava sobre o ombro dele. Harry começou a guiá-la, pedindo que mexesse um pouco os quadris. Aos poucos, entraram em sintonia.**

**- E então? – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, provocando um arrepio nela.**

**- É até legal... – Hermione disse, fazendo ele sorrir.**

_**"Fica assim, fica não; vê se deixa disso..."  
"É meu céu, é meu chão, és o meu abrigo."**_

_**"Láláia láláiá lá... iá... SAMPRAZER..."**_

_**"Láláia láláiá lá... iá..."**_

_**"Láláia láláiá lá... iá... SAMPRAZER..."**_

_**"Láláia láláiá lá... iá..."**_

**Harry a olhava fixamente nos olhos, mas então, seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios dela; sentiu vontade de se aproximar ainda mais e beijá-la, porém lembrou-se que não poderia. Piscou várias vezes, desviou sua atenção para outro lugar que não fosse Hermione. Tinha namorada, e não poderia trai-la.**

**Por fim, a música terminou e eles pararam de dançar. Logo, o grupo começou a tocar uma outra.**

**- Harry? - Hermione o chamou ****- Você está bem? – questionou ao percebê-lo ligeiramente pálido.**

**- Sim! não é nada... – ele sorriu meio desconcertado.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

**- E o que faremos nesse fim de semana? – Gina perguntou enquanto tomava seu suco. O moreno ao seu lado não pareceu ouvi-la – Harry? Harry!**

**- O que... - ele pareceu acordar e sair de seus pensamentos.**

**- Mas o que está acontecendo? Há dias você parece estar em outro planeta! – ela reclamou, chateada.**

**- Apenas estou preocupado com as provas que estão por vir. – ele mentiu. Não era essa a verdadeira razão que estava "atormentando" Harry, mas sim uma certa garota que estava a alguns metros dele, almoçando com Rachel.**

**- Qualquer dia desses você vai acabar se tornando um CDF, e sentando-se ao lado dos esquisitos! - disse Gina.**

**- Já disse que preciso estudar! Ainda quer sair comigo, ou prefere que eu fique de castigo? – sugeriu Harry**

**Gina suspirou, entediada.**

**- Está bem, Harry! Estude, mas não esqueça de deixar um tempo para a sua namorada. O que faremos no fim de semana? Pelas minhas contas, seu castigo finalmente terminou. - pediu ela.**

**- Sábado é aniversário da minha mãe. Não posso sair com você, Gina. - ele lembrou.**

**- Ah! droga! Como eu pude esquecer do aniversário da minha querida sogrinha? – ela sorriu animada – Que horas será a festa?**

**Harry arregalou os olhos, seu olhar voltou-se para o rosto da namorada.**

**- F-festa? - ele perguntou preocupado.**

**- Sim, festa! - confirmou ela - Eu comprei uma roupa maravilhosa ontem, que certamente ficará perfeita no sábado.**

**- Eu não sei se minha mãe irá comemorar esse ano. – Harry respondeu meio nervoso. Não sabia como Gina reagiria quando soubesse que Hermione estava morando com ele, também não conseguia imaginar o que seria pior, a reação dela ao ver Hermione ou a reação dela ao perceber que Harry escondeu isso por quase três meses.**

**- Por mais que não tenha festa, eu pretendo ir à sua casa sábado; Há séculos eu não visito os seus pais. – Gina insistiu.**

**- Bem... É que... - Harry ia citar Hermione, mas foi interrompido pela namorada.**

**- Nem adianta discutir, queridinho. – Gina sorriu – Sábado à noite, na sua casa.**

**- Maravilha! – Harry murmurou baixinho e respirou fundo. Desviou o olhar de Gina, para mirar Hermione que sorria de algo que Rachel falava. Precisaria de muita sorte no sábado para sair vivo da "festa".**

**Enquanto isso, do outro lado do refeitório. Hermione e Rachel conversavam animadas sobre a noite na boate e Erick.**

**- Até que enfim! – Hermione falou sorrindo.**

**Rachel guardou o celular na bolsa, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.**

**- Ele marcou um encontro no sábado ****à noite! – Rachel contou animada.**

**- Eu fico muito feliz por vocês! - disse Hermione - Depois vou querer saber todos os detalhes...**

**- Erick pediu para te convidar também. - avisou Rachel.**

**- Eu não estou com a mínima vontade de ficar vendo vocês se beijarem, e, além disso, sábado é o aniversário da Lílian. – Hermione respondeu – Não sei se vai ser exatamente uma festa, mas haverá algo lá. Ela havia me pedido que lhe avisasse, mas pelo visto você tem coisas mais interessantes para fazer...**

**- Peça desculpas a ela por mim. – Rachel pediu – Mas eu realmente prefiro ir ver o Erick.**

**Um silêncio permaneceu no local.**

**- Por que você e Harry não se falam na escola? – Rachel perguntou.**

**Hermione baixou a vista.**

**- Eu não sei exatamente. Quando eu cheguei aqui, não deveria falar com ele. - respondeu ela**

**- Isso foi antes, mas agora vocês conversam, se divertem... Não vejo razão para permanecer assim... - disse Rachel.**

**- Talvez ele não queira que saibam que somos amigos. – Hermione falou baixo, com desânimo na voz.**

**Rachel virou para mirar Harry.**

**- Não, eu duvido disso... Ele parece gostar de você. - disse ela.**

**- Será? - Questionou Hermione.**

**De repente o sinal tocou e os alunos se apressaram em voltar à sala.**

**- Vamos! hora de ir... - chamou Rachel.**

* * *

**Na casa dos Potters...**

**- Não acha que está exagerado? – Tiago perguntou.**

**- Melhor sobrar que faltar... – Lílian disse anotando a quantidade de salgados que pretendia encomendar.**

**- Vocês mulheres são muito exageradas. – o homem coçou a cabeça, enquanto suspirava.**

**- Seria bom se você exagerasse no meu presente também, o que acha? - Lilian sugeriu.**

**- Ah, pode deixar... – Thiago entrou na brincadeira.**

**- Cheguei! – Harry anunciou se aproximando.**

**- Boa tarde, querido. - Lilian o cumprimentou.**

**- O que estão fazendo? – o garoto quis saber.**

**- Os preparativos para a festa de sábado. – Hermione respondeu.**

**- V-vai ter festa mesmo? - Harry perguntou com os olhos arregalados e uma cara totalmente preocupada.**

**- Sim! - confirmou Thiago - A propósito, sua namorada ligou há alguns minutos atrás e nós já à convidamos.**

**- Ah, convidaram... – Harry suspirou preocupado e olhou para Hermione. A garota não parecia contente com a notícia tanto quanto ele.**

**- Sim! Convidamos todos os Weasley's, afinal é a família de sua namorada. Sinto que deveríamos nos aproximar mais. – Lílian comentou sorridente.**

**- Lílian, ainda precisa de mim aqui embaixo? – Hermione perguntou, um pouco irritada. Não queria ouvir sobre Harry e a namorada dele.**

**- Não, querida. Pode subir se quiser, obrigada. - a mulher agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso.**

**Em seguida, Hermione seguiu para as escadas e subiu.**

**- Vou subir também! – Harry foi atrás dela. Quando se afastaram de Thiago e Lilian, ele à chamou **– **Hermione...**

**- Sim? – ela respondeu, mas continuou subindo as escadas, sem sequer olhar para trás.**

**- Pode me esperar, por favor? - ele pediu.**

**- Estou com pressa, preciso terminar algumas lições. – ela respondeu ao chegar ao andar de cima. Sentiu a mão de Harry envolta de seu pulso, e foi obrigada a parar.**

**- Está chateada comigo? – ele perguntou, confuso.**

**- Não! Por que estaria? - agora foi a vez de Hermione perguntar.**

**- Eu não sei... - Harry respondeu olhando nos olhos dela.**

**- Não, Harry! não estou chateada... – ela se virou novamente e continuou a andar.**

**- Pois parece que sim... – Harry insistiu em ir atrás dela.**

**- Eu já respondi a sua pergunta, será que posso ir para meu quarto? – Hermione perguntou impaciente. Não estava gostando daquela proximidade.**

**- Eu só queria te perguntar outra coisa... – Harry à pegou pelo pulso novamente – Você conheceu meu amigo Rony, não foi?**

**- Sim! Eu o conheci numa detenção... – Hermione contou ****– Juro que pensei que ele seria um garoto bobo e superficial, mas ele é bem legal. Engraçado que apesar do pouco tempo, parecemos velhos amigos. Até discutimos algumas vezes...**

**- Por que não me falou dele? – Harry perguntou serio.**

**- Não achei necessário... – ela parecia confusa. Percebeu que Harry estava sério e um pouco corado.**

**- Somos amigos, não somos? - ele perguntou.**

**- Claro, Harry, mas eu não lembro de você ter me contado tudo sobre o que acontece no seu dia. - lembrou ela.**

**- Você gosta dele? – Harry perguntou, deixando-a surpresa.**

**Hermione jamais imaginaria que Harry perguntasse aquilo. Será que ele estava com ciúmes?**

**- Seria ruim se eu gostasse? – ela questionou, e, por um momento, pensou ter visto um certo ciume no olhar dele.**

**- Bem... Não! claro que não... O Rony é uma boa pessoa, é um grande amigo meu. Mas eu aviso que perde seu tempo, porque ele gosta de outra menina. – Harry mentiu, tentando mudar a forma de Hermione pensar.**

**- Eu não gosto dele! Não dessa forma, Harry. - Hermione respondeu.**

**- Verdade? – ele perguntou surpreso.**

**Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se inclinou para perto do ouvido dele.**

**- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. – Hermione sussurrou baixinho, provocando um arrepio nele ****- Até logo, Harry!**

**- Até! - disse Harry, ainda olhando para Hermione. Quando ela entrou no quarto e sumiu de vista, ele também se foi.**

* * *

**Hermione não havia dormido nem por um segundo sequer naquela noite, Harry não saía de seus pensamentos e ela não sabia ao certo o por que de estar pensando tanto nele. De repente se levantou da cama, e, sem saber o por que estava fazendo aquilo, saiu de seu quarto e caminhou até o quarto do garoto. Ao chegar lá bateu levemente na porta, embora soubesse que ele provavelmente não ouviria. A verdade é que não tinha coragem de bater com mais força ou chamá-lo. Então, ela respirou fundo, e abriu a porta do quarto de Harry. Mentalmente, rezava para que ele não se enfurecesse por entrar sem permissão.**

**O quarto estava escuro, mas à medida que ela abriu a porta, tornou-se um pouco iluminado, de modo que Hermione conseguiu encontrar o garoto adormecido envolvido por um grosso cobertor. Mantendo a porta aberta, ela caminhou até ele.**

**- Harry... – ela sussurrou perto dele – Harry! – a garota insistiu, e agora ao mesmo tempo em que o chamava, o cutucava. Por fim, ele acabou abrindo os olhos.**

**- Hermione? – ele estranhou. Passou as mãos pelos olhos tentando enxergar melhor – Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**- Não, não aconteceu nada... – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso – Desculpa te acordar...**

**- Tudo bem. – Harry sentou-se na cama, olhando para ela com um olhar confuso e sonolento.**

**- Será que podíamos conversar um pouco? - pediu ela.**

**- Claro, o que foi? - Harry perguntou.**

**- É que... Eu soube que você vai tocar com os amigos dos seus pais na festa, e eu gostaria de pedir uma música... - Disse Hermione. - Você poderia tocar aquela do Grupo União, "Jura de Amor".**

**- Tudo bem, Hermione! - confirmou ele - ****Que horas são?**

**- Oito horas... - ela respondeu.**

**- Oito horas? Hermione... Você me acordou às oito horas num sábado? – Harry perguntou indignado.**

**- Desculpa... - Hermione sorriu.**

**- Não, não desculpo! Você merece um castigo. –**** Harry a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair na cama. Em seguida, começou a fazer cócegas nela ****- Isso é pra você aprender a nunca mais me acordar de madrugada!**

**- OK! Eu já aprendi a lição! – ela disse rindo.**

**Harry parou de fazer cócegas, mas segurou os braços de Hermione, mantendo-a deitada em sua cama. Eles permaneceram daquela maneira por algum tempo, em silêncio. ****Aos poucos, e sem nem perceber ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela. Seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios entreabertos de Hermione, que sentiu naquele momento seu coração disparar. Aqueles poucos segundos pareceriam uma eternidade, mas antes que ele alcançasse os lábios dela, o celular de Hermione tocou. Os dois se afastaram rapidamente e ela levantou da cama. Após tirar o celular do bolso, ela viu que havia recebido uma mensagem de Rachel.**

**- É a Rachel... – ela disse após ler a mensagem.**

**- Ah! – ele sorriu, envergonhado.**

**- Bom... Eu preciso atender... - Hermione deu uma ultima olhada em Harry - Nos vemos depois...**

**- Tudo bem.**

**Ela caminhou em direção à porta e saiu, deixando Harry ali sozinho, pensando sobre a cena que acabara de acontecer.**

* * *

**Finalmente a tarde havia passado e a noite havia chegado. Quando Harry, Hermione, Lilian e Thiago terminaram organizado tudo, o relógio apontava 7:30; ainda tiveram uma hora para se arrumarem antes que os convidados chegassem.**

**Quando o relógio apontara às 8:30, Vários convidados já haviam chegado e encontravam-se principalmente ao redor do jardim, em frente à casa dos Potters, onde várias mesas haviam sido dispostas para a festa.****  
**

**Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid e Thiago já embalavam os convidados com uma bela roda de samba, e mais deles chegavam a todo o momento.**

** Quando ****Hermione ****finalmente apareceu arrumada e devidamente trajada para o aniversário, notou várias pessoas dançando e se divertindo com o som que o grupo fazia. Logo, avistou Harry tocando seu pandeiro e sorriu ao vê-lo ali. Porém, ele nem notou sua presença, pois estava ocupado tocando.**

**Por fim a musica terminou e Harry puxou o microfone.**

**- Bem... Ham... A próxima musica é dedicada a uma grande amiga; ela é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim. - disse ele - Vamos lá! - Harry acenou para Hagrid, que começou a fazer um belo som dolente com o cavaco, iniciando assim uma nova música. ****Sirius acompanhou com a viola, Lupin começou a tocar o rebolo e Thiago o repique de mão, Fred e George tocavam tamborins, Harry continuou com o pandeiro e Rony ficou com o surdo durante as partes do refrão.**

_**"Você veio de repente e reacendeu"  
"Uma chama que em mim havia se apagado."  
"Logo veio uma vontade de me oferecer;"  
"Ei, menina, deixa eu ser seu namorado."  
"Respondeu-me com um sorriso dizendo que sim!"  
"Parece brincadeira hoje estou gamado..."  
"Não se esqueça que me fez uma jura de amor,"  
Que, quando um brigar o outro faz as pazes."**_

**Nessa parte, Rony começou a tocar o surdo, fazendo com o que a musica ficasse mais balanceada.**

_**"Tô gostando dela..."  
"Sem ela não posso ficar..."  
"Ela é a dona do meu coração!"  
"Sem ela não posso ficar..."  
"Hoje faz parte da minha canção!"  
"Sem ela não posso ficar..."**_

**Por fim a música se encerrou.**

**Quando os tocadores tiveram um "intervalo" para aproveitarem um pouco a festa, Harry começou a andar pela casa à procura de Hermione. Ainda não tinha visto Gina, mas tinha certeza que a ruiva o estava procurando; porém, não queria falar com ela agora, queria somente ver Hermione. Logo, à encontrou sozinha tomando um copo de refrigerante na sala de estar, que estava vazia naquele momento porque os convidados estavam se reunindo para um discurso que Lilian iria fazer.****  
**

**- Oi! - cumprimentou ele - Está gostando da festa?**

**- Sim, está agradável... - Hermione respondeu com um pequeno sorriso - Você tocou muito bem! Obrigado pela música...**

**- Não foi nada... - Harry se aproximou dela lentamente, seu rosto estava muito próximo ao dela - Se quiser outra, é só pedir...**

**Hermione percebeu a proximidade mais nem se importou com isso.**

**- Sim, eu quero... - ela falou antes de se beijarem pela primeira vez.**

**Harry tocou suavemente o rosto dela e encostou seus lábios ao de Hermione, beijando-a lentamente. Ela sentiu que poderia desabar a qualquer momento, mas ele também à segurava pela cintura.**

**- Harry, querido, finalmente o encontrei. – uma voz feminina atrás dele fez o garoto gelar ****- Quem é ela? – a ruiva questionou. Era ninguém mais que Gina Weasley. ****- Harry Potter... Você está com sérios problemas! – a ruiva cerrou os dentes fulminando Harry e Hermione com os olhos.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

**Gina fechou os punhos, sua face denunciava a raiva que estava sentindo.**

**Quando Harry finalmente a viu, soltou-se de Hermione e engoliu em seco, notando que a situação ficaria muito complicada.**

**- Por favor, não faça um escândalo! – ele murmurou.**

**- Como não quer que eu faça um escândalo se... – antes que Gina terminasse, Harry a puxou pelo braço para tentar conversar com a ruiva sem que ela chamasse a atenção dos convidados; não queria estragar o aniversário de sua mãe.**

**- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Lílian sussurrou no ouvido de Tiago ao perceber a demora de Harry, ela ainda não havia começado o discurso. O homem deu de costas e foi até o microfone.**

**- Bom... Obrigado por terem vindo... – Tiago começou o discurso.**

**Harry guiou Gina até o corredor que dava acesso à todos os quartos. Sabia que uma cansativa discussão o aguardava, mas se pudesse fugiria dela o quanto antes.**

**- Me solta seu ordinário, maldito, desgraçado! - Gina tentava se soltar.**

**- Calma, vamos conversar quando você se acalmar. - disse ele.**

**Quando pararam, ela cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar raivoso para ele.**

**- Estou esperando explicações, Harry. Mas duvido que consiga uma boa o suficiente para o que eu acabei de descobrir... Seu desgraçado! - xingou Gina.**

**- Acalme-se, por favor. Hermione é... Ela é uma aluna de intercâmbio, estamos**** morando juntos há três meses e nos tornamos amigos. – Harry explicou.**

**- Sua mãe me pediu para ver se estava tudo bem, Harry. - Hermione apareceu perguntando ao garoto.**

**- Sim, não se preocupe... – respondeu ele.**

**- Como você teve coragem de me trair com uma vadia desse nível? - Gina falou indignada e com um olhar mortal em cima de Hermione - Uma galinha safada, cachorra e ordinária, maldita desgraçada!**

**- Sua... – Hermione deu um passo na direção de Gina, a coisa estava ficando ainda mais elevada.**

**Gina e Hermione só não se mataram ali, porque Harry entrou no meio e apartou a confusão.**

**- JÁ CHEGA! PAREM, VOCÊS DUAS... - repreendeu ele, em seguida se virou para Hermione -**** Diga à mamãe que está tudo bem... – ele pediu.**

**Hermione acenou e se afastou.**

**- Não acredito que continua defendendo aquela vadia imunda. - reclamou Gina, indignada.**

**- Sinto muito Gina, acabou! - Harry deu as costas para a ruiva - Nós, definitivamente, não daríamos certo... - ****respirou fundo e desceu as escadas, voltando para a festa. Sabia que Gina não aceitaria tão fácil.**

**Após a confusão, Harry ficou por algum tempo observando o movimento da festa, depois decidiu ir para seu quarto afirmando não estar se sentindo muito bem. Quando o conjunto de pagode voltou a tocar novamente, Harry foi substituído por Fred Weasley, irmão de seu amigo Rony.**

**Gina nem chegou a ficar na festa. Depois da discussão e da confusão com Hermione, a ruiva foi embora sem avisar ninguém, murmurando coisas inaudíveis.**

**Depois de algumas horas, os convidados começaram a ir embora.**

**- Foi uma noite maravilhosa, querido. – Lílian disse sorrindo, ao mesmo momento em que Tiago depositava um beijo carinhoso na curva de seu pescoço.**

**- Concordo. – o homem a encarou.**

**Enquanto os últimos convidados iam embora, o casal caminhava lentamente pelo jardim enquanto se dirigiam para a casa.**

**Harry parou em frente ao quarto de Hermione, bateu e, ao ouvir um "entre", abriu a porta. Ela ainda estava com o vestido da festa, mas seus cabelos já estavam soltos e não havia mais maquiagem em sua face.**

**- Oi. - saudou ele.**

**- Harry, eu realmente sinto muito pelo que houve... Não queria que tivesse problemas com sua namorada por minha causa. – ela baixou a vista, e Harry se aproximou lentamente.**

**- Não precisa se desculpar, Hermione. - disse ele. ****- Está tudo bem! Quanto ao nosso beijo...**

**- Esqueça, Harry! Não deveria ter acontecido... - **

**- Você não gostou? – Harry perguntou, desapontado.**

**- Você tem uma namorada. - Hermione lembrou.**

**- Sim, gostei! Gosto de estar com você, gosto de seu beijo. – ela corou violentamente, fazendo-o rir - Mas você tem namorada, isso não vai mais acontecer...**

**- Claro que vai... Vai sim, sabe por quê? - perguntou ele se ajoelhando e ficando da altura da garota, que estava sentada sobre a cama - Por que eu me apaixonei por você, Hermione, e quero que você seja minha namorada.**

**Hermione arregalou os olhos surpresa; jamais imaginara que Harry pediria isso à ela, ainda mais num momento como aquele que estavam passando.**

**- Harry, eu nem sei o que dizer... - ela começou a falar, mas ele à interrompeu.**

**- Não diga nada... - Harry se aproximou lentamente e a beijou num beijo longo e demorado. ****Hermione não reagiu, simplesmente segurou a blusa dele e correspondeu ao beijo. Ambos ficaram assim por um breve período de tempo. O começo de algo mais forte que uma amizade estava nascendo à partir daquele momento.**

* * *

**O fim semana por fim terminou e a segunda feira feira nublada havia retornado, era o início de mais uma semana. Harry terminou de se arrumar para ir ao colégio e seguiu para a cozinha para tomar café da manhã. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Lilian sozinha e estranhou a cena.**

**- Bom dia, querido. – ela cumprimentou, sorrindo para o filho.**

**- Bom dia. Onde estão todos? - Harry perguntou curioso.**

**- Tiago saiu cedo, porque tinha uns assuntos urgentes para resolver. – ela colocou um pouco de suco para o moreno – Hermione acabou de ir para a escola com Rachel...**

**- Por que ela não me esperou? – ele perguntou um pouco emburrado, fazendo Lílian rir.**

**- Eu não sei, mas fico feliz em saber que estão se dando tão bem. – respondeu Lilian.**

**- Eu terminei com a Gina... - o garoto comentou.**

**- Como? Quando terminou com ela? - Lilian perguntou espantada.**

**- Na festa de aniversário, Hermione e Gina acabaram discutindo e... - Harry começou a explicar, porém, sua mãe o interrompeu.**

**- Elas discutiram por quê? Harry Potter... O que você fez? - ela perguntou séria.**

**- Eu beijei Hermione, Gina apareceu e me viu... Ai começou uma discussão com ofensas e etc... Até que eu disse à Gina que acabou... Então eu não à vi durante o resto da festa; ela havia ido embora. - ele explicou. ****- Gina e eu estamos juntos há bastante tempo, mas eu percebi que não tenho certeza se ela é o tipo de garota que eu quero namorar.**

**- Harry Potter, eu não sei o que é que está pretendendo fazer, mas espero que tenha juízo... Você me entendeu? - perguntou ela - Não quero você envolvido com mais de uma garota. Você tem que aprender a ser homem... Se não queria mais namorar Gina, deveria ter terminado com ela antes... Que isso não se repita.**

**- Tudo bem... - concordou Harry.**

* * *

**Hermione respirou fundo antes de entrar na escola. Se pudesse não encontraria Gina nunca mais, mas aquilo era bem difícil, visto que estudavam na mesma escola. Sabia que Harry provavelmente ficaria chateado por ela não o ter esperado, mas seria melhor continuar indo com Rachel, talvez assim Gina não à importunasse.**

**- Fique calma! – Rachel murmurou enquanto caminhavam para a escola – A Gina não é nem louca de tentar fazer alguma coisa...**

**- Eu sei, mas ainda assim preferia não vê-la. – Hermione falou, mas seu desejo não se realizou, pois a primeira pessoa que à viu na entrada do colégio foi Gina. A ruiva ria de algo que uma de suas amigas havia dito, não parecia abalada; Um pouco atrás dela estava Rony e outros amigos de Harry.**

**- Finja que ela não está ali. – Rachel aconselhou.**

**Hermione e seguiu em frente. Assim que uma das amigas de Gina à viu, cutucou a ruiva. Ela esboçou um enorme sorriso malicioso nos lábios.**

**- Olha só quem está vindo aí... A Nerd vadia! – após Gina dizer isso, as amigas dela começaram a rir.**

**- Não ligue para ela, Hermione. – Rachel segurou o braço da amiga, mas Gina e as colegas fizeram uma barreira, impedindo que continuassem.**

**- Com licença! – foi tudo que Hermione disse, mas foi mais que suficiente para fazer as garotas explodirem em risada.**

**- Cala a boca, esquisita! – Gina falou de forma zombeteira.**

**– Será que dá para sair da frente? - Rachel se intrometeu.**

**- Terá que passar por cima de mim, sua ridícula! – Gina disse no momento em que Rony se aproximou por trás da irmã – Garanto que não será fácil! Ninguém rouba algo de mim e fica impune.**

**- E o que ela roubou para você ficar tão brava assim? – Rony perguntou.**

**- Não se meta nos meus assuntos, Rony. – Gina alertou – Não é da sua conta!**

**- Quer saber? Sai da frente... - ****Rony empurrou a irmã, para dar passagem à Hermione e Rachel, depois seguiu com elas pelo corredor.**

**- Não liga para elas. – Rony disse enquanto caminhavam - O que aconteceu?**

**- É uma história meio longa. - disse Rachel olhando para a amiga.**

**Então Hermione começou a explicar o motivo pelo qual Gina estava irritada, sobre as coisas que aconteceram no aniversário de Lilian. A principio, Rony não concordou, mas Hermione justificou dizendo estar arrependida de ter feito aquilo, por isso, disse à Harry que nunca mais aquilo se repetiria, o que fez Rony mudar de ideia. Hermione também explicou que Harry quis terminar com Gina mesmo assim, e esta foi a palavra final dele. Por fim, Rony apenas aceitou a decisão do casal e lembrou que Gina mandou ele "não se intrometer", resumindo: Rony não estava nem um pouco preocupado com Gina.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

**Durante os dias que se passaram, Lilian e Thiago ficaram sabendo melhor sobre o relacionamento entre Harry e Hermione. Depois de uma longa conversa, o garoto explicou aos pais o por quê havia terminado com Gina e o que sentia por Hermione. Apesar dos pais de Harry terem repreendido o casal pelo fato de terem traído Gina, não aprovavam muito bem o namoro do filho com ela; ficaram mais felizes por ele estar com Hermione, pois gostavam da garota estrangeira.**

**Harry resmungou baixo quando o despertador soou em seu quarto anunciando que estava na hora de se levantar. O feriado havia passado muito rápido e ele não tinha a menor vontade de ir para a escola, mas ao ouvir o grito de sua mãe cinco minutos depois, não teve escolha. Afastou as cobertas finalmente se levantou. ****Assim que chegou à cozinha, encontrou seus pais e Hermione, todos estavam prontos.**

**Quando chegaram na escola, Harry e Hermione percorreram o olhar pela escola em busca de algum sinal de Gina Weasley; por sorte, ela não aparecera. ****Harry entrelaçou a mão de Hermione e juntos seguiram para o colégio.**

**Rachel conversava com Rony na entrada da escola. Quando os dois avistaram o casal, acenaram para eles.**

**- Oi. - Hermione cumprimentou a amiga e Harry apertou a mão do ruivo.**

**- Acabei de perguntar à Rachel sobre vocês... – Rony comentou – Pelo que vejo, o feriado foi muito produtivo.**

**- Finalmente decidiram assumir? – Rachel perguntou, animada.**

**- Já estava na hora. – Hermione respondeu sorrindo.**

**- Sinto muito, Harry, mas vou roubá-la de você um pouco; quero saber todos os detalhes do ocorrido... – Rachel falou enquanto puxava Hermione.**

**- E como foi o feriado, Rony? – o moreno questionou, seu olhar acompanhou Hermione pelo corredor, até que finalmente ela sumiu de vista.**

**- Tranqüilo. - respondeu Rony - Passamos com a vovó na quinta e na sexta fomos para a Liverpool visitar uns parentes de meu pai.**

**- Chega de suas historinhas chatas! – Gina apareceu atrás de Harry – Será que pode nos deixar a sós, por favor?**

**- Não temos nada para conversar, Gina. – disse Harry, mas a ruiva o segurou pelo braço antes que ele pudesse escapar.**

**- Ah, nós temos sim! - Gina insistiu - Anda, Rony... Sai daqui!**

**- Você é insuportável! - Rony respondeu dando as costas - Por isso o Harry te largou...**

**- Seja rápida... - Harry pediu.**

**- Eu juro que vai se arrepender... Vai se arrepender de ter me trocado por aquela estranha. - avisou Gina ****- Ela vai me pagar!**** Você vai se arrepender!**

**- Não se atreva a fazer nada à Hermione. – Harry falou em tom baixo, mas bravo e ríspido.**

**o sorriso aumentou nos lábios dela.**

**- E quem é você para me impedir? – após dizer isso, Gina se afastou.**

** Harry respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, então decidiu ir para a aula.**

* * *

**- Pensei que havia desistido de me encontrar! – Carl Jhonson, um garoto pouco conhecido que estudava na sala de Harry, disse ao ver Gina Weasley fechar a porta atrás de si.**

**- Não exagere, querido, nem atrasei tanto assim... – Gina se aproximou, sentando-se no colo dele em seguida.**

**– Senti sua falta... - disse Carl.**

**- Eu também, mas estava ocupada esses dias. - Gina respondeu suspirando cansada.**

**- Ainda com essa história da vingança? - ele perguntou curioso.**

**- Exatamente! – ela confirmou – E preciso de sua ajuda!**

**- Minha ajuda? Eu deveria era agradecer aquela CDF por ter tirado o Potter de você. Ser seu amante não era mais suficiente... – ele sorriu maliciosamente.**

**- Pois se quer ser mais que um amante, terá que me ajudar! – havia muita raiva nos olhos de Gina - Apenas quero humilhá-los para aprenderem que não podem me colocar para trás... O Harry fez muito mal ao me trocar por aquela ridícula!**

**- Ela não está mais tão ridícula assim! Eu diria até que... – ele parou ao receber um olhar fuzilante dela – Brincadeira!**** Você sabe que é esse seu jeito que me deixa louco, não é?**

**- Ótimo! Conto com sua ajuda... – um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Gina.**

* * *

**Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Hermione seguiram para a escola juntos. ****Enquanto caminhavam até a entrada, Hermione teve a sensação de que as pessoas estavam olhando para ela, e algumas delas pareciam também rir dela.**

**De repente, Rachel apareceu visivelmente afobada; alguma coisa grave havia acontecido.**

**- Ah! até que enfim vocês chegaram... – ela parecia tentar impedir que entrassem.**

**- Sim, e estamos tentando chegar à sala de aula também! – Harry brincou.**

**- Eu estava pensando... Que tal se faltarmos à aula hoje? - Rachel sugeriu.**

**- O quê? – Hermione olhou horrorizada para a amiga – De jeito nenhum!**

**- Mas... Eu acho que... - Rachel não sabia como contar ao casal.**

**- O que está acontecendo, Rachel? – Harry perguntou preocupado.**

**- O que está acontecendo, queridinho? Eu explico com prazer... – eles ouviram a voz de Gina logo atrás. Então, a ruiva caminhou para a frente deles, com alguns papéis nas mãos – Vocês foram um pouco descuidados... Que coisa mais feia, Harry! O estádio deveria ser usado apenas para fins esportivos.**

**- Foi você não é? Sua... - Hermione iria pra cima da ruiva, mas Harry à segurou.**

**- Eu não fiz nada! Vocês que andaram fazendo o que não deviam... – Gina sorriu maliciosamente antes de entregar um dos papéis à Hermione.**

**- M-mas o que é isso? – a garota perdeu a fala, incapaz de acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Algumas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos ao ver aqueles corpos despidos e entrelaçados, montagens muito bem feitas, com certeza, de Harry e Hermione no estádio; as fotos estavam realmente parecendo reais.**

**- O que é isso? – Harry tomou o papel das mãos de Hermione – Como você pôde fazer isso, Gina?**

**- Eu? Querido, eu já disse que quem andou fazendo o que não devia foi vocês e, aliás, eu mandei para o jornal da escola e ela será publicada na primeira página. – Gina parou de falar quando Harry à segurou pelo braço, com raiva.**

**- Se disser mais alguma coisa, eu juro que esqueço que é uma mulher e te bato aqui mesmo! – Harry ameaçou.**

**- Harry... – Rachel o chamou e apontou para Hermione, que ainda parecia em choque – Melhor levá-la daqui.**

**- Está bem. – Harry abraçou a namorada e a guiou para longe.**

**- Sabe, Gina... Eu sou mulher e não tenho esse problema de não bater em mulheres... – Rachel olhou com raiva para a ruiva, que sorria.**

**- Verdade? Não me diga que vai... – Gina não chegou a completar a frase, pois Rachel acertou em cheio o nariz dela.**

**- Isso é para aprender a não mexer com meus amigos! – dito isso, Rachel seguiu para a escola, enquanto Harry e Hermione voltaram para casa.**

**- Que vergonha... Já pensou se seus pais virem isso? O que pensarão de mim? - Hermione questionou preocupada.**

**- Nós mesmo contaremos à eles, e contaremos o que realmente aconteceu. - ele respondeu - São montagens, nós não fizemos nada daquilo. – Harry segurava a mão dela, tentando confortá-la da melhor maneira possível – Eu só gostaria que me perdoasse, pois de certa fora, a culpa é minha por Gina ter feito isso contra você.**

**- Não é culpa sua, Harry. – respondeu Hermione.**

* * *

**Quando chegaram em casa, Harry e Hermione explicaram toda a história à Lilian, que ligou imediatamente para a mãe de Gina para tirar satisfações sobre o ocorrido.**

**- Eu realmente fiquei muito chateada com o acontecido, Molly! – disse Lílian, estava conversando pelo telefone.**

**- _Eu nem sei o que dizer, Lily, estou mais que envergonhada pelo que a Gina fez. Mas eu garanto que ela receberá um bom castigo! - _Molly respondeu do outro lado da linha.**

**- Muito obrigada, Molly. – Lilian olhou para Hermione que estava sentada no sofá, ao lado de Harry. – Até logo - ****Aquela menina maluca fez uma armação muito baixa com vocês! – Lílian sentou em frente ao casal ****- É melhor que eu conte isso ao Tiago para acalmá-lo, pois ele não vai gostar nada disso...**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

**Demorou algumas semanas para que as montagens fossem esquecidas, mas mesmo assim, Hermione e Harry fizeram de tudo para não se incomodarem com as piadinhas que surgiam vez ou outra. Gina ficou suspensa por um mês, e Rony contou que a Sra. Weasley havia cortado todos os privilégios da ruiva, desde cartão de crédito ao telefone, sem contar com os diversos sermões que teve que ouvir de quase todos os membros da família; que no caso dos Weasley, são realmente muitos. ****Depois disso, quando retornou à escola, Gina não incomodou mais Harry ou Hermione. Alguns acreditam que ela se arrependeu; outros acham que ela só está esperando um tempo antes de atacar novamente. De qualquer modo, a ruiva parece ocupada demais com seu novo "namorado", Carl Jhonson.**

**Era intervalo. Harry, Hermione, Rony e Rachel estavam no refeitório almoçando.**

**- O papai está em tempo de infartar!**** – Rony falou ao ver a irmã de longe, nos braços de Carl.**

**- Pobre senhor Weasley... – lamentou Harry.**

**- Vamos falar de outra coisa, pessoal. – Hermione sugeriu – Que tal o baile de primavera?**

**- O baile de primavera? Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione. Não comece um assunto assim... Agora vocês vão passar horas falando sobre o vestido que querem comprar, ou qual esmalte têm que usar para combinar... - reclamou Rony.**

**- Bobo! – Hermione o cutucou, com um sorriso – Eu ainda não tenho par, sabe...**

**- Não tem? – Harry perguntou confuso, achou que ela iria ao baile com ele.**

**- Recusei os convites que recebi, pois quem realmente espero que me convide ainda não me convidou. - respondeu ela.**

**- Você recebeu convites? Como assim? - ele falou começando a ficar nervoso.**

**- Estou brincando, não recebi! Mas vou acabar aceitando se você não me convidar... – Hermione sorriu.**

**- Então... Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – Harry pediu aliviado.**

**- Pensei que nunca iria me convidar... – Hermione riu - Claro que sim!**

**- Pois é... Até o Erick, que nem estuda aqui, já me convidou para o baile primeiro que o Potter. – Rachel contou.**

**- E você, Rony, vai com quem? – Harry quis saber.**

**- Com a Lilá, claro! - afirmou Rony - ****Bom... Digamos que... É... Estamos namorando!**

**Todos trocaram leves risadas na mesa.**

* * *

**Algumas horas depois, na casa dos Potters...**

**Harry passou pelo corredor que dava acesso aos quartos e seguiu em direção às escadas, de repente parou ao ouvir seu nome, em seguida desceu alguns degraus em silêncio para ouvir a conversa que vinha da sala.**

**Hermione, Tiago e Lilian estavam conversando.**

**- O Harry já sabe? – questionou o homem.**

**- Ainda não tive coragem de contar... Na verdade, eu não sei qual será a reação dele... – a garota respondeu.**

**- E você tem certeza de que é realmente isto que quer, querida? – a mulher sorriu para a garota.**

**- Sim! - confirmou Hermione - Eu também já conversei com meus pais, e eles concordaram...**

**- Parece que foi ontem que fomos buscá-la no aeroporto, e agora... Vamos levá-la novamente. - Lilian falou abraçando a menina.**

**- Não seja dramática, Lilian! – Thiago revirou os olhos. – Você fala como se a Hermione fosse para outro planeta! Ela só vai voltar para a casa, em Londres ****- Vou ficar com saudades...**

**- Eu também! Muitas saudades, na verdade. – Hermione disse para o homem. ****- Hoje, depois do baile, eu contarei ao Harry... E assim que as provas terminarem, eu retorno à Inglaterra.**

**Harry andou para trás e subiu novamente as escadas, apoiando as costas na parede em seguida.**

**- Ela vai embora... – ele sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de caminhar para o quarto à fim de não ser pego.**

* * *

**Os dias foram se passando muito rapidamente e finalmente o grade dia do Baile de primavera havia chegado. Durante esse meio tempo, Harry procurava aproveitar ao máximo a presença de Hermione, fingia estar feliz e tentava esquecer que ela iria embora; ele não havia contado aos pais, muito menos à própria Hermione que já sabia da verdade.**

**Por fim, quando Hermione ficou pronta, Harry já a esperava com o pai na sala de estar. Mesmo chateado sabendo da partida da namorada, o garoto não conseguiu evitar um largo sorriso ao vê-la.**

**- Você está linda, Hermione. – disse Harry, fazendo-a corar de leve.**

**- Obrigada. - agradeceu Hermione.**

**- Realmente está linda, querida. – Lilian apareceu na sala – Divirtam-se, mas tratem de vir do baile diretamente para casa, está bem?**

**- Sim, está bem! - Harry falou por ele e Hermione. - Vamos.**

**Tiago e Lilian levaram o casal de carro até a escola. Durante o trajeto, Hermione conversava totalmente sorridente e animada com os pais do garoto, porém, percebeu que Harry ficara calado durante todo o trajeto, apenas respondia algo quando lhe perguntavam.**

**Por fim, quando Harry e Hermione chegaram, agradeceram Thiago e Lilian, e foram para a festa.**

**- Algum problema, Harry? – ela perguntou, ao entrelaçar as mãos dele para entrar no salão. ****- Você está calado desde que saímos de casa.**

**- Não é nada. – ele forçou um sorriso, e prometeu a si mesmo que curtiria ao máximo aquela noite, mesmo sabendo que seria uma das últimas com Hermione. Estava triste, na verdade, principalmente por ela ter demorado tanto para contar que iria embora.**

**- Talvez se anime se dançarmos um pouco, que tal? – o salão já estava cheio e eles não demoraram a ver Rachel com Erick, assim como Rony e Lilá na pista de dança.**

**- Tudo bem! – Harry concordou e o casal se aproximou dos amigos. Cumprimentaram-se e aproveitaram a música agitada que tocava para se divertirem naquela noite.**

**Depois do baile, só teria mais uma semana na escola, para as últimas provas, e então concluiria o segundo grau. Harry já havia sido aceito em uma faculdade, e seus pais concordaram que o rapaz estudaria Direito lá. Estaria tudo perfeito, se a todo momento, ele não lembrasse que Hermione iria embora em alguns dias.**

**- Harry, o que houve? – Hermione perguntou, visivelmente preocupada. Dançavam, agora, uma música mais lenta, abraçados – Eu posso ver que algo está te deixando triste.**

**- Sabe... Nunca pensei... Que viria ao baile de primavera com você. – disse ele**

**- Por que diz isso? – ela perguntou insegura.**

**- Porque você mudou a minha vida. - Harry à olhava nos olhos.**

**- Você também mudou a minha, Harry. - Hermione respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.**

**- Eu não queria te perder... - disse ele.**

**- Você nunca vai me perder... – ela afirmou.**

**- E o que vai acontecer quando você for embora e nunca mais voltar? - Harry questionou.**

**- Do que está falando? - Hermione perguntou sem entender.**

**- Eu não pude deixar de ouvir sua conversa com meus pais naquela tarde... – ele contou – Ouvi você dizendo que vai voltar para Londres assim que as provas terminarem.**

**- Bom... Se você tivesse me falado logo, ao invés de ficar se torturando assim, saberia o que realmente eu estava falando com seus pais. - avisou ela. ****- Eu realmente vou voltar para a Inglaterra assim que as provas terminarem, mas eu vou apenas rever meus pais e passar as férias. Na verdade, eu ia convidá-lo para ir comigo; seus pais até concordaram.**

**- Sério? - Harry perguntou sem acreditar.**

**- Claro. Estava pensando em fazer uma surpresa... – Hermione sorriu. ****- Eu ainda não tinha te contado, mas... Com as minhas notas, e algumas provas que eu havia feito, eu ganhei uma bolsa na universidade onde você foi aceito. Claro que eu posso tentar fazer medicina em Londres também, mas... Eu tenho uma razão para querer permanecer no Brasil.**

**- E qual seria? – Harry perguntou.**

**- Eu amo você! - disse ela.**

**- Eu também te amo! - terminando de dizer isso, Harry entrelaçou suas mãos na cintura dela e à beijou ****intensamente, enquanto as mãos de Hermione acariciavam a nuca dele.**

* * *

**FIM!**

* * *

**Fim de "A garota do quarto ao lado", espero que todos tenham gostado...**

**Meu contrato acabou! Agradeço a autora Pink Potter por ter me autorizado à adaptar as histórias "amor por correspondência", "estarei sempre em seu coração" e essa fanfiction que terminou agora também. ****Agradeço à aqueles que leram, comentaram, se interessaram pela minha adaptação e gostaram da história.**

**Ah já ia me esquecendo... Para aqueles que gostam de um bom samba, a trilha sonora da Fanfic é:**

**1) Arlindo cruz & Sombrinha - Vai pro lado de lá**

**2) Grupo Fundo de quintal - Chuá chuá/Fui passear no norte/Baiana Serrana/Serei teu iôiô/Vem menina moça**

**3) Samprazer - Na pagodeira**

**4) Grupo União - Jura de amor**

**Valeu galera, até a próxima...**


End file.
